Living in sin
by Bellaflo
Summary: Bella has reached her limit when comes to her failed marriage with Mike Newton. Edward appears in her life, turning her world upside down. What will happen when these two meet? Will they give in to their desires? AU/AH. Rated M for mature language & sex
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or the characters in it. And unfortunately I have no relationship with the Author Stephenie Meyer.

_Thanks to my wonderful Betas: Jess, devilsgenie and live720 for Project Team Beta._

Chapter 1 - An ordinary day

It was 8.15 p.m. and I was getting to work. I worked in the department of internal medicine, in the geriatric ward and tonight it was my turn to work the overnight shift, which was not too bad considering it was calm usually. The overnight shift could be quite boring, since nothing really happens and it's extremely long, but nothing some soft music and a good book couldn't fix.

When I arrived at the hospital I immediately went to the locker room. I changed into my scrubs and stuffed my street clothes into my locker. After quickly putting on some deodorant, pulling my hair into a high, tight bun and slipping on some Crocs, I was ready to step out onto the hospital floor.

Mike and I have been married for two years, we were high school sweethearts, and after college he had proposed. At the time I thought it was what I wanted, a nice job, a devoted husband, and to play housewife. I love to cook and back then I imagined myself cooking a nice meal, waiting for him with a nice candlelight dinner. Nights making passionate love until 4 am and the happiness of going to work having sleep little because of life being so good to me.

Mike used to look at me like I was his whole universe. He used to be a complete gentleman. Every other morning he would stop by and walk me to my morning classes. At nights we would bunk on my dorm, watch a movie and cuddle. Now, I was lucky if I got him to put his dirty clothes in the appropriate basket.

Everything was an extreme between us. It either required an immense amount of work or it was mind numbingly easy. All to the point it was boring. We were so tired of discussing things that we would barely talk, and things between us were dead. There was no passion, and the devotion had disappeared. In reality marriage was nothing like I had imagined. I was happy with my job and the house itself was not a problem, but my marriage... well that was whole other thing. If I were to be perfectly honest, working the night shift was a relief. My marriage was in trouble, and I knew it. Being out of the house gave me some peace, and time to think.

Another nurse came into the dressing room, breaking me out of my trance. I glanced at the clock in the wall and noticed it was already twenty-five minutes past eight. If I hadn't been in the hospital already, I would have been late.

I quickly closed my locker and headed over to the 2nd floor, where the geriatric ward was located. I stepped into the staff office and noticed the afternoon nurses were waiting to give me their report before heading off.

"Bella," Angela said excitedly, "Oh my God, wait until I tell you about the new patient's family."

"Ang, I'm sorry. I totally forgot he was coming today, I hope it's a nice grandpa," I replied. If I had one more overly friendly grandpa grab my ass, I would immediately request a transfer to pediatrics. It was not right for me to think like that. In school we were taught how to handle this type of situations. We also learned that it was normal behavior in older men, but I was so mentally exhausted that I couldn't handle situations like that anymore. Something that was normal and easy to handle on daily basis, was all of the sudden a burden.

"Oh he's really nice, respectful and all. I'll tell you more later," Angela insisted.

"Are we ready to start Isabella?" Jane, an afternoon nurse, asked. She was awful. I couldn't understand how someone like that could ever become a nurse. She was just the opposite of a caring person.

"Yes, Jane, go ahead," I quickly replied, and then she launched into giving us the full report on our ward. I thought to myself how fortunate I was to have Angela working with me tonight and not being stuck with Jane. Angela was one of my best friends. I had gone to college with Angela, and she had helped me find this job. One of the things I love about the job was the people I get to worked with.

After the report was finished, Jane picked up her things, and she and the other afternoon nurses left for the night. I headed to the tea pot, and started preparing some tea for Angela and me. _This shouldn't be too bad_, I thought to myself.

"So, Bella... how are things at home?" Angela asked, surprising me. She knew of our situation and she was my confidant, but I wasn't expecting her question to come out of nowhere.

"Same old... same old. I'm reaching my limit, Ang. If Mike doesn't start putting more effort into it I don't know what I'll do, " I said honestly. "I have been with him all of my life. I have loved him all of my life. But now? Now I no longer know what I feel. He's been there for me, but now he's absent. I don't know what to do."

"Have you given any more thought to the conversation we had last week? I mean maybe it is time for you to just move on. You've tried therapy. You've tried talking to him. I mean, you guys don't even have sex anymore," she said in an annoyed tone. She was so honest, and cared so much for me that her words didn't sting.

"I'm scared. What if I never meet anyone? Who's going to want a 25 year old divorcee who works too much? And besides, what do I have to offer?"

"Stop talking like that, Bella! You're wonderful, and if the relationship is already at that point, why stay? It's only fair to both of you, not only to you."

"I think we better get started, Ang. We'll talk later," I said trying to escape to work. I didn't want to think about this anymore.

"Sorry, I just want to see you happy, let's go make our rounds." Angela sighed, and like that we headed to check on the patients. We did our rounds, handled out night meds. Then we took in total one hour making everybody comfortable and ready to sleep, we were back to the nurse's office to settle for the night.

"So hear this, Mr. Denali arrived today with his granddaughter, Tanya. She was nice… and…" Angela paused, seeming to be lost in thought.

"Yes, Ang..?"

"Oh, sorry, right, so Tanya came with her boyfriend, Edward. Bella just wait until you see this guy, he's unbelievable! He was a gentleman; you can see he cares for Mr. Denali... and honey, he's so hot!"

"Uhh… okay? Angela, you know we don't like the same type of men," I quickly said, discarding her description.

"Oh I know, but you'll see, he's coming back tomorrow. Apparently Tanya works a lot but he promised he'll come almost daily."

"I just hope he doesn't interfere with our work, but it's really nice if he keeps his word."

The night went on without further event and quickly enough it was seven in the morning. Time to head home and get a good rest since I had to be back at 1 p.m. for an afternoon shift.

The morning came and went way too fast. My alarm went off way too early and I woke up dead tired. I got out of bed and thanked God that Mike was gone. Taking advantage of the extra time I took a long relaxing bath. The made some sandwiches to take into work with me, since hospital food was not my favorite. I was there at one sharp, dressed and ready to work.

I was working with Victoria, Esme, Donna, and again, Angela. I thanked God that they were all a nice group. They were all very professional and Esme and Donna were real friends. Not only work friends but those you get together to have dinner with. Out of the group Esme was "the mom", she was only a few years older but she was the motherly type, always caring for us, feeding us and spoiling us as if we were her children. Donna was the craziest and funny one, always in a good mood, making us laugh and always willing to help. I only missed Meggie, she was also one of my best friends, the caring one, she worked on organizing events, often donating her time and contributing to charities. Her office was close by, so she would often step by for lunch, and she loved Angie, Esme and Donna.

The afternoon went on fast, until 6pm that is. That's when "Mr. Hot-ass" as Angela had named him, appeared as promised to visit Mr. Denali.

"Bella, Mr. Denali has a visitor, and he would like a word with you," Esme informed me.

"OK, Esme, thank you I'm heading over there now," I said with a tray of dinner in my hands. I walked towards the room hoping there would be a friendly face waiting for me there, not wanting problems.

I pushed open the door, finding the room empty of visitors, only Mr. Denali, laying down and resting. I placed the tray of food in the rotating table when I heard steps behind me. I turned and was greeted by the deepest, most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen.

**End notes**: I know it's hard sometimes, but please if you took the time to read, leave me a small review. Just so I know if I'm on the right track or not.


	2. Chapter 2 Love at first sight

I do not own Twilight or the characters in it. And unfortunately I have no relationship with the Author Stephenie Meyer.

Thanks to my wonderful Betas for Project Team Beta. Thanks Sole for the help with the playlist!

One thing… I'm big on the eighties and you'll notice in my playlist probably, I listen to all kinds of music so it's meant to be very mixed. Forgive me for that! Suggestions are welcomed!

Playlist: James Blunt – you're beautiful, Coldplay – Green eyes, Savage Garden – to the moon and back, Katy Perry – Thinking of you, Green day – She, Gwen Stefani – early winter, Sarah Brightman – so many things.

Chapter 2 - Love at first sight

I pushed open the door, finding the room empty of visitors, only Mr. Denali, laying down and resting. I placed the tray of food in the rotating table when I heard steps behind me. I turned and was greeted by the deepest, most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen.

My body stumbled a bit backwards of its own accord, stunned by his eyes. I heard Mr. Denali move in his bed behind me. I quickly walked forward straightening my back and extending my hand to greet this stranger.

He was tall and muscular, had high cheekbones and an angular jaw to kill for, full lips that begged to be kissed, fair skin, big hands perfect for hugging (not that I was fantasizing about it), messy copper brown hair and oh… have I mentioned his deep beautiful green eyes? He was wearing black pants, black shiny shoes and a white button down shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he had taken his tie off, giving me a small peek of his chest. I felt inexplicably pulled towards him. Seductively, he reached for my hand, yet his tone was business-like.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, a family friend."

"I'm Bella Swan, Mr. Denali's nurse. I've heard you wanted to talk to me," I said trying to sound business- like, but sounding more like a cat in heat than I'd care to admit.

"Oh, I don't mean to interrupt your work, I just wanted to introduce myself since I'll be around a lot," he said and winked at me.

At that moment my knees threatened to give up on me, but being the professional I am, I straightened right away and pretended like nothing happened. _God I hope he hasn't noticed_, I thought to myself.

"You're not bothering. It's my job, and I hope Mr. Denali is comfortable. If you wish you can bring photos and personal items to give the room a familiar sense, a good environment. Also the chief nurse will stop by to have a small quick interview with you later and answer any questions you may have," I mumbled trying to smile.

"Sounds like a good idea. You hear that Eleazar?" he now directed his eyes to a very awake Mr. Denali. "I'll bring some of your favorite pictures tomorrow," he assured.

"Alright then, I'll give you two some privacy now." When I turned to leave, I felt a sudden jolt of electricity and a hand on my shoulder. In that brief instant my body felt like it had an army of ants running through my skin. I didn't even know how to describe it. All I could think of was how wonderful it would feel to wake up to that gorgeous face standing in front of me, running my hands through that sexy hair of his, and have my way with him.

"You don't have to, ermm ... you do your job normally, as if I was not here," he blurted out.

"Oh it's ok, I'll come back later for his food tray, you have a nice day," I answered and immediately regretted having to leave. Heading back to the nurse's break room I collapsed into a small sofa.

"Shit!" I mumbled, before realizing I was not alone.

"What is it sweetheart?" Donna asked me. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Donna, do you think you could take over Mr. Denali? I think I need to go home."

"Of course honey. You don't look too good. Go home and get some rest. Call me tonight and let me know how you're feeling."

"Thanks D, you're the best. I owe you one. I'll call you and Angela later. Please don't tell Esme, she worries too much," I said wrapping my arms around her. Then I turned on my heels and left.

The ride home was long, giving me time to think. I didn't know what to make of my two-minute encounter with this stranger. I have never felt such a strong attraction in my life, and I only saw the guy for a brief moment.

In any case, didn't Angela say he was someone's boyfriend? _And for Christ's sake I'm married! What the fuck is wrong with me?!_ _It's got to be the lack of sex, or the rough time we're going through_. _I could never do that to Mike, why am I even thinking of it? As if a man like that would ever pay attention to someone like me,_ I continued. _I do however need to do something about our situation._ How did I even get this far, I didn't know. My random mixed thoughts continued like this until I pulled in front of my house. Mike's car was already in the driveway and for once I was glad he was home.

Mike was in the kitchen and I spotted him immediately when I entered the family room. I ran towards him and without any explanation, jumped on top of him, wrapping my legs around his waist and taking him by surprise. He dropped everything on his hands and pushed me on top of the kitchen isle hiking my skirt up and pushing my shirt open.

I kissed him deeply and pull him towards me by his belt, my mind warring thinking of those deep, green eyes.

He responded by pulling my lace bra down, not even bothering to take it off, and moving his mouth to my breast. A loud moan escaped me, not opening my eyes.

"Please take me, now, I can't wait," it was all I said. He opened his zipper, again not bothering to undress, then pushed my panties to the side and pushed inside me.

"Oh, Bella…baby. I've missed you so much," he mumbled while rocking himself softly onto me. This was Mike, he was like this. The moment might have been passionate if he would have let go, but he was gentle… somewhat boring, somewhat prude.

My legs started wrapping tightly around him, trying to pull him deeper, desperate for him to move faster, harder. I knew deep in my unconscious that something like that would never happen. My nails traced his back, causing him more pain than excitement when he spoke again.

"Bella, Bella, baby are you ok?" He repeated in a louder tone than before. Something snapped in my head and I opened my eyes just to find Mike's eyes staring at me, disappointment and hurt taking over me. And I started crying. Mike panicked.

"Bella, Bella, did I hurt you?" he continued asking. If only he knew, I wanted him to hurt me, I felt so cheap, confused, bad because our failed marriage was not his fault. He was a good person, and even though I never cheated on him, I felt like I was, I couldn't bring myself to explain why.

"I'm… I'm… okay," I managed to mumble, hopping off the counter and stumbling to my feet. I closed my shirt, grabbed my clutch bag and walked towards our bedroom, desperate for a bath. I needed to clean myself up, to get rid of this feeling of dirtiness that was taking over me. I entered the bathroom locking the door behind me and collapsed against it. Mike had run behind me, not understanding what was going on, and mostly not understanding my actions.

"Bella, please talk to me, what did I do wrong?" He begged through the bathroom door sending me into a more frenetic angst-filled cry.

"It's not you Mike, I… I….," But I couldn't get myself to say the words, I knew if I even as much as mentioned it, it would be a point of no return, and did I really wanted that?

"Mike, please, please I need to think, I'll take a bath and then I'll be out," I half said, half choked. He sighed and walked out of our bedroom. My tears were coming out like Niagara Falls and I cried for another 20 or maybe 30 minutes. After that I gathered up some courage and reached for my phone. I dialed Meggie's number and waited, willing myself to calm down.

"Hello, Bells!" Meggie cheerfully answered the phone.

"Meg… Meggie ... Can you come here?" I said between sobs.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened? Did you have a fight with Mike again? Do you want me to call Donna and Alice? Esme is still working but…,"

"No… no, I'll call them tomorrow, I need you now. Mike has nothing to do with this."

"S ...sure honey. I'll be there in 30 minutes, is that ok?" She answered, puzzled by my response.

"Yeah, I need to take a bath anyway."

"Ok, I'll see you real soon, please try and calm down honey. We'll fix it, whatever it is," and then she hung up.

I rose to my feet and got into the bathtub, not bothering to wait until it filled, letting it fill while I was in it. Reflecting on the weird facts of this day I closed my eyes and let the water do the job. I tried to pinpoint what had happened and what it was that had me so upset. In the last six months, today had been by far the most confusing. Half an hour later I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Bella, it's me. Meggie is here," Mike said. I got up, wrapped a towel around me and unlocked the door.

"Thanks Mike. Hi, Meggie," I moved out of the way so Meggie could come in. She walked right behind me, closing the door again, and then she turned again to face me.

"Okay honey, I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Meggie, so many things, I don't even know where to begin."

"By Mike's face I'll take it something happened between you two. But if you two didn't fight..." She gasped and took her hands to her mouth. "Did you talk about separating?"

"N…No, you know I cannot bring myself to do that."

"Then what is it? I don't understand a thing."

"I'm not even sure myself… something happened today," and like that, I opened myself up and recounted the afternoon and evening events to her. I knew Meggie well and knew she would not judge me, she was like that. Once I was finished, she wrapped her arms around me and held me for a long time.

"Bella, you know I only want what's best for you, and I've seen you struggle. Honey you need to make a decision, I know you love him and care about him a lot, but you're not IN LOVE with him."

"But what am I going to do? I cannot leave him. What's going to be of him? What's going to be of me?"

"Hun, this is not fair to either one of you. He needs to know the truth and he deserves to be happy as much as you do," she said while giving me the kindest look, one of understanding.

This is why I loved Meggie. She was so gentle and one of the kindest souls I've ever had the pleasure to meet. "Come on. Let's get out of here before you get sick."

We walked to my room; I got into my PJ's and walked to the family room. Meggie refused to stay for dinner. So I gathered my courage and prepared for the next conversation. One I didn't even know how or where to start.

**End notes**: Guys please show me some love! I know it's hard sometimes, but please if you took the time to read, leave me a small review.


	3. Chapter 3 Stuck

I do not own Twilight or the characters in it. And unfortunately I have no relationship with the author Stephenie Meyer.

Playlist: Chris Isaak – Wicked Games, Pink – Just like a Pill, Queen – I want to break free, Soft Cell – Tainted love, Heart – These dreams, Bonnie Tyler – I need a hero, Beatles – with a little help from my friends.

Chapter 3 – Stuck

We walked to my room, I put my pjs on and then continued to the family room. Meggie refused to stay for dinner. After a very much needed chat with her, my mind was made up. So I gathered my courage and prepared for the next conversation. One I didn't even know how or where to start.

I walked to the center aisle, sat on a stool and asked Mike to join me. He walked towards me, took another stool and sat across from me, defeated. The worry in his eyes was more than apparent. We sat in silence for what must have been at least twenty minutes and then he spoke, his voice merely a whisper.

"Who is he?"

"Who is who? Mike, what are you talking about? There's no one else," I replied, somewhat hurt he would believe me capable of that.

"Bella, if there's no one else then would you care to explain what on earth just happened?" He snapped.

"Mike," I sighed. "This is about you and me. This is about us not working anymore as a couple."

"But I didn't attack you when you got home. Please explain that to me."

"Mike please, this is hard enough for me already. Please don't make it more difficult. I promise there's no one else. I… I just… realized today I can't do this anymore," I said between sobs. "Do you think I want to admit I'm a failure?"

He took my hands across the counter and I couldn't stop the flow of new tears from spilling down my cheeks.

"Baby, is that what you think? So let's say you're right. Even if we don't work anymore as a couple, it would be _our_ mistake. Both of us have guilt in this," he motioned to the space between us. "Not just you, don't you think? I think we can work this out, Bella, I love you."

"Mike, let's not lie to ourselves anymore, please, I beg you. It's… it's not fair to you or me." I managed to say between sobs and tears.

He stood up, came over to me on the other side of the counter and hugged me. At that moment, I thought he understood.

"I'm sorry Bella. I really am." He held the embrace, refusing to let go.

I knew this was not going to be easy and that he would fight me all the way. I didn't think he'd accept it easily and I was quite surprised at his reaction.

Finally, feeling the exhaustion in my mind and body, I decided it was enough for one day. I stood up, kissed his cheek in a non-romantic way and walked to our room.

Once in our room, I called Donna and Angela. A conference call sounded like a good idea since I knew that they would be worried but I didn't want to explain things over and over again.

They knew my marriage was in trouble, I just needed to explain what I had told Mike and maybe ask for a few days off work. I needed to clear my mind and do some thinking. I couldn't handle work right now. After all, I didn't think it would be a good idea to see the beautiful stranger either. Nor I did know how I would handle the situation.

"Bella…. Bella are you there?" Angela asked me.

"Uh? Yeah I'm here, sorry, just thinking of all that's happened. Actually I need to go. I can hear Mike coming."

"Sure honey, just promise you'll meet us for an early lunch tomorrow. Esme is working but Ang and I are free. Does half past twelve sound ok?" Donna pushed.

"Umm, ok," I replied, wanting nothing more than to finish the call and sink into my bed.

"Eclipse? Across from the hospital?" Angela suggested.

"Sure guys, I'll see you tomorrow at twelve thirty. Please call Meggie for me. Bye!" I replied, not wanting to make any more compromises or promise something I would regret later. We said quick goodbyes and hung up.

The bed looked inviting. I left my phone on my night table, climbed under the sheets and closed my eyes, but the sleep wouldn't come. I kept seeing his eyes, those incredible green eyes and remembering his touch earlier on my shoulder. _for God's sake, get a grip on yourself Bella, he's only a man, one that has a girlfriend, and _you have a husband,my mind chastised.

Clearly, it was not going to be easy to sleep. I hadn't expected it to, but as much as I tried to fool myself, the beautiful stranger was stalking my thoughts. His eyes burned into my mind.

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, I felt Mike behind me. He climbed into bed to join me and tried to spoon me! Was he for serious? Clearly he had not understood. Of course he would not believe me when I talked about us not working as a couple. _And now cuddling? Seriously?_ Not wanting to launch into another discussion, I pressed my eyes tightly shut, forcing myself to relax and pretend to be asleep.

"Bella, love? Are you asleep?"

"Hmmm," I mumbled, playing dumb. I knew I had to keep this going for a few moments and then he would give up. But apparently not this night, he wouldn't.

He moved closer and I felt his arm snaking around my waist and moving up my stomach. Could I do this? Did I want to do this? Maybe I did… No I didn't! _It would only make things worse_. Then it would give him hope and… I lost my train of thought when I felt his hand moving on top of my breast to caress my nipple. _Oh God, no. What am I supposed to do now?_

"Hmm, Mike, I'm really tired."

"Babe, we haven't made love for over 2 months." He begged.

"Not now, Mike, I'm sorry." I tried distancing myself a bit and wrapped the sheets tightly around me to protect myself. After that he didn't insist anymore, he just turned and fell asleep.

Around six in the morning, tired of turning in bed and with only two hours of sleep, I got up. As silently as I could, I walked to the bathroom and took a shower, pulled on my track suit and a white tank top and left the house. Espresso Vivace was known for its breakfast, so I drove there.

My favorite café and bakery was almost empty and I rejoiced in that fact. There was a small table far away in the corner. Perfect choice to hide myself from the world. I ordered a ham, cheese and tomato omelet, coffee and the newspaper and tried to relax. My mind couldn't hold a single thought and having had a sleepless night didn't help either. I kept reading through the newspaper for half an hour when I realized I'd been staring at the pages without actually reading them.

What was going on with me? My marriage was in trouble, yes. That much I knew, but I couldn't stop thinking of the beautiful stranger… Edward. How can someone you don't know affect you so much? Those eyes ... there was something special about them, and about the way my skin had reacted to his touch.

And then there was Mike. What was I going to do? After my chat with Meggie, I had resolved to end this agony. I had decided to end it once and for all, and put us both out of our misery. But he didn't understand. He had decided in that moment to fight back every step of the way. _Great. As if I needed one more difficulty._

My thoughts were all over the place. I needed to get some sleep. When I had finished breakfast, it was already seven thirty and I was sure Mike was already out of the house.

By the time I got home I was not that tired, so I made a rash decision, a bad one but I was desperate. I took some cold medicine and antihistamines. I wouldn't usually do that. Under normal conditions I was against taking as much as an aspirin. Sleeping was all I wanted. I programmed my alarm clock for eleven thirty and lay down to sleep. It worked almost immediately. I woke up at twelve and realized I had been playing with the alarm, setting it to snooze constantly.

"Fuck!" It was late. My friends were going to kill me. I quickly jumped into the shower, feeling rested and better. Time was against me so I towel-dried my hair, brushed it and pulled it into a high pony tail. Then I dressed as fast as I could manage. My black wrap dress seemed to be a good and comfortable choice, so I put it on with some nice black flats and jumped into the car.

_Not too bad, only 10 minutes late_. I pulled in and parked right across the street. My body felt heavy and tense, but I knew I had to get out. I started walking towards the restaurant when I saw him. Yes him, Mr. Hot-ass in the flesh, my beautiful stranger, Edward Cullen.

My heart stopped for a minute and my breath caught in my throat. _Am I dreaming?_ _God, he's a vision_. He was dressed in a dark grey Hugo Boss suit, a white button down shirt and a black silk tie that made me want to pull him towards me and cling on to him for dear life. He had sex hair and looked serious. I don't know how many seconds passed.

His entourage had already left when all of the sudden he turned and his eyes locked on to mine. My knees felt weak and I felt the pull towards him again.

Without planning to, I had started walking forward. Suddenly, I heard a car horn and turned my head just in time to feel someone pull me to safety. I looked up at my savior and was surprised to see his face. It was him. I fainted.

I heard a lot of mumbling around me and felt somewhat uncomfortable. I could smell something or someone familiar. It was a really nice aroma. It smelled like… grass, fruit and jasmine. I knew this perfume too well. He was wearing Chrome by Azzaro. It was one of my favorites but I could never get Mike to use it.

But surely he couldn't be here, I must have been dreaming. I opened my eyes and there he was, fanning me, so close to me I could feel his breath.

"Are you ok?" he asked, and I was sure that he hadn't recognized me.

"Umm, yes, what happened?" I replied with a question of my own.

"You were almost run over by a car, I pulled you out of the way and ... you fainted."

"Oh thank you, I… I... I've got to go!" I said quickly, trying to stand to leave.

"Miss Swan please. Take it easy. That was quite a shock."

I was stunned. He remembered me and he remembered my name. Well at least my last name. I felt a jolt of excitement.

"Y…yes… Mr. Cullen?"

"Call me Edward," He chuckled.

I wanted so badly to pull him to me and devour him.

"Ok, Edward, call me Miss Swan."

He stared at me, surprise in his face.

"I'm only kidding, call me Bella." I laughed.

"Bella, I think you should eat something. I could join you."

"Oh… I'd love to. But my _friends_ are waiting for me inside." It wasn't my intention but I did stress the word friends so he wouldn't think I was on a date. _Wait, why did I do that?_

"Alright then. Do you think you can make it inside alone?" He chuckled.

"Yes. Again, thanks Edward. Bye." I turned and walked towards the entrance.

"Bye Bella, take care." I heard him sigh as he left.

I entered Eclipse and explained to the hostess that I was expected. She walked me to our table where Angela, Donna and Meggie were waiting. Their faces greeted me and were worried and somewhat annoyed due to my lateness.

"Hi girls," I sighed and sat, bracing myself for was I was sure was going to be a tear-filled conversation. This time though, I felt safe, not judged nor provoked and surrounded by my best friends.

**End note**: hey guys, thanks for your support! Some of you have added the story to your alerts and now I'm having more time to write so I'll do my best and try to post 1 chapter each week. Please don't be shy and review, ask or suggest, I'll try to answer to your mails. If you have suggestions for the playlist I will also consider them, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4 Accidents

I do not own Twilight or the characters in it. And unfortunately I have no relationship with the author Stephenie Meyer (I wish I did!).

_First of all I have to thank to my wonderful betas Katie and sepideh9 for Project team beta. You guys rock!_

To my readers: thank you for your reviews and for sticking with me and my story. I am nowadays trying to update once a week. To Twimom76 thank for you reviews! I really appreciate it. For all the ones that take the time to actually review, I promise I have something special in store for you guys later on.

I'd like to remind you that even though my chapters are all checked and run by betas you're probably gonna find some errors. English is _still _not my first language. =(

Playlist: Depeche mode – Somebody, Jason Mraz – I'm yours, Nickelback – Gotta be somebody, Anna Abreu – Silent Despair, Enrique Iglesias & Ciara – taking back my love, Pink – funhouse, Placebo – running up that hill, Dido – hunter.

Chapter 4 – Accidents

Epov

I had just left Eclipse after a successful business lunch with my architects. Stuart and Max had just retired and I was about to walk to my car when I felt I was being watched. I spun my head around and saw her. The definition of beauty was standing across the street. She was wearing a black wrap dress that hugged every curve. It defined her waist and made her hips and the swell of her breasts stand out. She was elegant yet simple, sporting a ponytail and black flats.

My heart started racing. _My God, she is so beautiful, what I wouldn't give to have a woman like that_, I thought. The previous day when I saw her for the first time I had been stunned. This time, seeing her out of her scrubs and in normal clothes was eye opening. If I thought I was dreaming before I was now sure that I didn't want to wake up.

Her big warm brown eyes locked with mine and I felt a rush of lust come over me, making my cock twitch. Her eyes looked excited but there was also something else in them. Was it sadness? The skin around her eyes seemed to be a little puffy and her face was red. Had she been crying? God, who or _what_ would make such a beautiful creature like that cry. My chest swelled with sadness and anger at the thought. _But why?_

My thoughts came to a stop when I noticed she started walking in my direction, somewhat distracted. Zombie-like.

Suddenly, I heard a horn. A car was coming her way and she hadn't even noticed! I rushed towards her and pushed her out of the way onto the sidewalk. She looked at me and then fainted.

I examined her for injuries and found that she seemed to be fine. She had just fainted. It was p_robably because of the shock_. The idea of having to give her mouth to mouth was at the same time scary and exhilarating. _Hey she just fainted you pervert! She surely doesn't need mouth to mouth, I _ scolded myself.

She looked like an angel in my arms. There was a small sense of familiarity, as if she belonged there.

I started fanning her and she soon recovered consciousness. We talked for a bit, until she felt strong enough to get on her feet again. I was utterly surprised when she remembered me, she even joked. At that moment, I knew she must have felt better.

I was satisfied my stomach was filled. I had eaten already; nevertheless I offered to grab a bite to eat with her. She needed to eat something after the shock and I wouldn't mind spending some time with her. Maybe find out more about her. I was saddened to learn that she was being expected, so she refused. We said our goodbyes and I was on my way. My head turned once more to watch her walk into the restaurant, sad again to let her go.

I got into the car and drove back to the gallery. When I got there "the gnome", my beloved sister Alice, was waiting for me.

"Edward!" she said and started bouncing up and down.

"Oh God, no. Not again. Alice!"

"What? Can't I be happy to see my brother?" She exclaimed.

"Alice, you came all the way here, drove across the city and left your agency just to see me?"

"Well no, actually I need your help. Whitlock and I are planning an event, a truly important one. And I was wondering if we could organize it here, at the gallery?"

"Well, that depends. When? " I was suspicious of her reasons. I knew my sister all too well.

"Next month, February 21st. It's a Friday." _If you only knew dear brother!_

"Sure Ali, did you check our reservations and expositions?"

"Yes, Edward. Do you think I'm stupid? It's totally free that day."

"Okay, then. It's settled. But couldn't you ask me all this on the phone?" I asked honestly puzzled.

"Oh, you know you love it when I come visit you! But since you asked… How are things with Tanya?"

"Why do you ask things you already know?" Now, I was getting closer to her true reasons for showing up uninvited. My sister has always had a sixth sense. I didn't know how but she knew something was going on.

"Well, you look like you're glowing, I thought…" she trailed off.

"No, Alice. _She _has nothing to do with it." I tried to look innocent.

I attempted to keep up a calm facade but failed miserably, I'm sure "the gnome" noticed.

"Want to talk about it?" She continued.

"I'd love to but I have another appointment. Another time maybe."

Alice and I then hugged and she left. I wanted to tell her all about Bella. Well at least what I knew and felt. After all, "the little gnome" was a woman and I was sure she would have a better insight or maybe some advice about how to proceed with Bella. But it was much too soon to mention someone I barely knew.

I couldn't wait to see her again. Then I remembered it was not my turn to stop by the hospital today. It was Tanya's, and I really didn't want to see Tanya. Then I realized Bella had seen my relationship with Tanya, or at least heard about it from the contact information on Eleazar's chart. What must we look like? What would Bella think?

I loved Tanya but only as a friend. We had been friends all of our lives, we even dated for 2 months but it didn't work. I was not in love with her. I would ask Bella out and if she was interested I would explain things.

BPOV

I threw myself onto my bed. Lunch had gone well but I was emotionally drained. I was relieved to be able to trust my friends. But I was feeling angry because I had tried to talk to Mike and he didn't understand. I was intrigued about Edward Cullen and conflicted about all of these feelings in me. _God, I'm pathetic. I bet I'd give Dr. Whitlock a run for his money._

However, I was convinced therapy would do nothing for me and if I did need therapy, I would go somewhere far, far from work.

It was around half past two and having slept in the morning I was not tired. Cooking sounded like a good idea. I loved to cook and haven't done it properly in a while with all my crazy shifts. I walked to the kitchen and went through ingredients. Cooking and baking always helped me to think better and relax.

After a pot roast, a coq au vine, a lemon pie, a dozen croissants and freshly baked bread I felt better. Cooking had helped me clear up my mind and prepare myself for was I knew know I needed to do. Well, it really didn't take a rocket scientist to realize what needed to be done. Mike needed to leave. I considered packing up his stuff but it was not the way to go about things.

Mr. Hot-ass had nothing to do with it. Well maybe he had influence my decision just a little bit.He had helped open my eyes to reality. Things were not working anymore and the fact that I was able to feel something so intense for someone I didn't know, it was a clear statement screaming at me and poking me in the face.

_How to make Mike understand?_ I felt trapped and desperately wanted to be free. Having some understanding of my own feelings only made me more anxious. I wanted to leave, to start a new life. Scratch that first part, he needed to leave and I wanted to move forward. I also wanted to do things properly, Mike deserved that much.

A sudden thought crossed my mind. If I were to do things right I couldn't or wouldn't date anyone. Not that Mr. Hot-ass was available, but even if he had been, I couldn't do it. Maybe it was a good time to ask for a temporary transfer to NICU or maternity ward. I enjoyed working with babies. For now, I had a few days free and didn't need to decide immediately.

I did however need a plan of action. Yesterday's failed attempt to talk to Mike had gone wrong but I couldn't give up. He needed to understand and I needed to put an end to this.

It was around five-thirty when Mike came home. I decided the best approach would be after dinner, over coffee. We ate in silence and I could tell he was still stressed. Surely having woken up this morning and not find me there had given him a clue I was dead serious last night. I could only hope.

I quickly cleaned the table and made some coffee. He helped me and then walked me to the couch. Before I could start, he lifted his hand and started talking himself. We had an open talk. We talked about us not working as a couple and we tried to stay true to our feeling towards each other. I cared a lot about Mike and I knew he believed he loved me still. We talked about our mistakes and also the good times together. I did not mention Mr. Cullen, things had gone wrong way before that and I saw no point in hurting Mike further. After we talked we cried together, embraced each other and we kissed for what I hoped would be the last time.

It was late already so we decided together that Mike would sleep in the guest room. Tomorrow he could go to a hotel or a friend's house but for now it was enough.

I had my space and I hoped that he had finally understood.

I retired to what had been our bedroom, caressed the sheets and a sense of melancholy took me over. I was sad, that's the truth. It was hard to let him go, I had shared so much with him. I was scared, scared and excited for the future. _Do I make any sense? Maybe I do need some therapy after all._

Now I would be able to get a pet, to go dancing, take those cooking lessons I've always wanted to, maybe even start a new hobby. I had resigned a lot of things when we got married. First because we didn't have money, then I didn't have time because the time I had we would spend together and after a while I had just fallen into a routine.

Tomorrow held a new signification for me. I walked to my en-suite bathroom, took a good look at myself in the mirror and I promised myself that this time I would do things different.

**End note**: Please don't be shy and review, ask or suggest, If you ask I'll answer here or in mails. If you have suggestions for the playlist I will also consider them, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5 To new beginnings

Okay, don't shoot me, I'm sorry this chapters are taking longer than expected, the truth is I'm not too happy with it, but it is what is it, and next is way better, I promise. In any case, real life really kept me busy…

Thanks to the amazing Jen and Project Team Beta! you guys rock!

Playlist: Keane - Bedshaped, Lifehouse – Days go by, Tommy Page – A shoulder to cry on, Rihanna – Please don't stop the music, Lady Gaga - Just dance, Ramones – She's a sensation, Amy MacDonald – This is the life, Pavarotti – Nessum dorma, Nightwish – Sleeping sun, Massive attack – Angel.

I do not own Twilight or the characters in it. And unfortunately I have no relationship with the author Stephenie Meyer (I wish I did!).

Chapter 5 – To new beginnings

The next morning I woke up to find that Mike had packed some of his things and was gone. He had left me a note:

Bella

My love, I don't know how we got here. Where to start? I wish I would have seen this coming. I have failed you and I'm sorry about that. I knew we were having problems though I didn't realize our situation was so precarious.

You were my first love and my heart was yours from the first moment I saw you. I first saw you. I remember seeing you walk through the school doors and thinking, _one day I'll marry this girl. A_nd I did. We're meant to be together, I know it.

I'm leaving today, but I will fight for you. I'll fight for our love and I'll win you back.

I'll be staying at Eric's until I find something else. Please call me if you want to talk some more.

Love you.

Mike.

It broke my heart to read his words, because I knew how he felt and I cared about him. This was the man I shared so many years with, so many memories with. But he was wrong. There was no way back for us. I didn't believe for a minute he would win me back. To be honest it worried me. It would make things much more difficult for both of us.

These were the kind of moments when I wished my parents were still with me. I was totally alone but for my friends. I didn't have many friends, but the ones I did have were honest, loyal, caring and truthful. _I might call them later. I could do with some company._

But I did not call them; I didn't have the energy. I spent the next two days in bed doing absolutely nothing. I was depressed, well not really depressed, but sad. I was worried about Mike. He called about four times, but I hadn't picked up. Then with the excuse of being worried about me, he called Meggie.

The next morning Meggie, Donna and Angela came to check on me. They banged on the door for 15 minutes. When they realized I was not going to answer, they pulled the emergency key I kept hidden outside the house and let themselves in. They came into my room, pulled the covers down, and attempted to force me to get up. They tried to drag me out of my bed. After a minute, I realized how worried they were and stopped resisting.

"Oh, come on! It's nine in the morning!" I complained.

"Come on, Bells. You'll feel better after a good run," Angela tried to encourage me.

"We even brought you coffee and croissants."Meggie bribed.

"I'd like to say, just for the record, this was not my idea," Donna insisted.

I knew Donna was being honest. She was energetic and she liked to get up early, but she sure as hell enjoyed staying tucked in bed being lazy.

"Guys, I really don't want to do this." I stomped my right foot as if to prove my point.

"Hey I hear you." Donna agreed.

Meggie shook her head. "You both move your asses; the personal trainer will be here in 20 minutes."

"What?!" _I was shocked._ _God how can she be so active this early in the morning? _I thought.

"It was Esme's idea," Angela said quickly. "She couldn't come, so she sent her Personal trainer."

I sighed and went to get ready. I knew my friends well enough to know they wouldn't give up.

I hated to be pushed into exercising, but on the other hand, doing it with the girls would be fun. 20 minutes later the door bell rang. I opened the door and walked outside only to stop dead two steps later, which in turn caused the girls to run into one another.

This was not a man; it couldn't be. This was a walking bear in a shape of a man. Emmett was 6'1", blonde and had the most striking blue eyes. He had broad shoulders and the best butt I'd ever seen in my life.

After a few seconds I moved forward and stretched my hand to shake his.

"Um, Hi! I'm Bella, and these are my friends," I blurted out.

"I'm Meggie, but you can call me Meg." Meggie winked at him.

"I'm Donna, and I must warn you, I'm as lazy as it gets," Donna greeted him.

"Hi Emmett." Angela said cheerfully.

"Hi girls! I'm Emmett, your trainer for today. Hi Angela, it's good to see you again. Are you guys ready to work?" Emmett replied to all of us.

"Sure!" we all answer at the same time. This was a man I was sure women never say no to.

"Okay, I understand some of you haven't worked out in a while, so we'll start slow. We'll take a slow run and then we'll move onto Pilates. I have everything we need in my jeep." Emmett explained.

So we went. We ran for 40 minutes and then walked for another ten. True to his word, Emmett didn't push us too hard. He was really nice and encouraged us, which was good because I hated trainers who shouted at you and were overall bitchy.

When we came back from the run Emmett moved us to my backyard where we did all of the Pilates exercises, some with a ball, some with resistance bands and some simply on mats.

I had to admit it was fun and after the workout I felt rejuvenated.

After we drank some lemonade and recovered, the girls said goodbye and left. I wanted to take a shower but then I thought better of it and decided to clean the house. Then I would take the shower.

One of the things I enjoyed was listening to music really loud, but Mike didn't like the volume too high. As a first sign of my new found freedom, I walked to the stereo, put in my favorite Ramones CD and turned the volume all the way up. "Anthology" never failed to cheer me up.

I took my cleaning supplies and went all over the house dancing and bouncing as "She's a Sensation" played. I took the broom as my partner and danced while cleaning. _Yeah I know cliché, but if you think about it, it's the perfect partner, never steps on you, never complains and it even helps you clean. Sad, aren't I?_

I cleaned and danced, moved the furniture around and played with the decoration. Re-arranging the house and cleaning felt great as it took a whole new meaning for me. At that moment I realized I had never been single, not even while I went through college. I didn't know whether to be thrilled or scared shitless, probably both.

By the time I was done, it was past three-thirty. I was dead-tired, so instead of a shower I opted to take a rejuvenating bath. I filled my tub and threw some nice bath crystals, relaxing oils and bubble bath into the water. I put on some relaxing music and even lighted some candles. I went for the full treatment. Maybe it was a bit pretentious of me to put so much stuff in the water, but by God I was going to relax.

In fact, not only had I relaxed, I fell asleep! The phone rang and woke me up, I checked the caller id; it was Esme.

"Hi Esme!" I answered.

"Bella, hi honey, you sound relaxed."

"Well, promise you won't kill me but I fell asleep in the tub, and you just woke me up."

"Hun, you know that can be dangerous, but I guess you really needed that…," she trailed off.

"I really did, didn't I? I mean all of this stress, after months. I can believe he's gone. I feel weird, the house feels weird," I blurted out.

"I know darling, are you alright? Want me to come over?"

"Would you? I don't want to bother you. What's Carlisle going to say?"

"He won't mind, he understands and besides he adores you, he knows you need support. After all we do love you like our daughter." she said sweetly.

"In any case you can bring him over, I can cook for you guys!" I said enthusiastically.

"We'll bring the wine. What time do you want us?"

"I just showered so I just need to dress and get started on the food. How about an hour? say around five?"

"See you in an hour, honey."

"Great, see you guys later then," I replied and then hung up the phone.

I went through my clothes on decided on a floral knee-length dress, a pair of black tights and caramel boots. Then I went to the kitchen and got started on the food, dessert was not a problem since I still had the lemon pie I cooked three days ago. I got everything ready for pasta carbonara and checked that the pie was still fresh. Once the table was set I went back to my room, applied some light make-up and combed my hair.

15 minutes later the Esme and Carlisle were sitting comfortably at my dinner table and enjoying the pasta. They brought a delectable red wine and to my surprise a bottle of tequila rose, according to Esme, to celebrate my new "separated" status.

"Bella, this is delicious. I love Italian food," Carlisle commented.

"That's why I made it. I knew how much you both like it." I winked at them.

"Well I'm glad, it's been too long since we last spent some time together," he reprimanded.

"Oh Carlisle, leave her alone, she has had enough on her hands." Esme came to my defense.

"Trust me when I say you are better off. It's been hard, I don't know where I get the strength from to do this. I wake up every morning and wonder what now."

"Now you start living my dear child." Esme encouraged me.

"Yes Bella, darling we've seen you struggle with your marriage. It's about time you start thinking of yourself. And you know you can count on us," Carlisle added.

"I know guys, I love you both. Thanks for being here with me."

"Don't be ridiculous Bella, as if you needed to thank us for such a thing. We love you too darling," Esme quickly replied. Then she got off her chair, walked to me and hugged me. After a minute Carlisle got up and joined in our embrace.

There was nothing like being hugged by these people, they were two of the most caring, selfless people I knew. I truly thought of them as mentors, even as "parental units" or whatever kids call them these days. They were really not that old, it was about the way they treated me and talked to me.

We enjoyed a nice night. We ate, had coffee and cake, and we talked. Around seven-thirty they left. I had a long day, but things looked promising. I cleaned the kitchen, filled the dishwasher and retired for the night. I still had a lot of thinking to do and it was not easy to process all that had happened in the last week. Tomorrow I would go back to work.

**Note****s**: please take a second to review, I know you guys are busy and even if you do not review, please know that I really appreciate you taking the time to read.

Next chapter is half written and hopefully it won't take too long to be posted (cross your fingers).

Flo.


	6. Chapter 6 Scrubs and Christian Loubout

I do not own Twilight or the characters in it. And unfortunately I have no relationship with the author Stephenie Meyer (I wish I did!).

_Thanks to the amazing Neeva and Colleen for Project Team Beta!_

Playlist: Black eyed peas – I gotta a feeling, Loverboy – Working for the weekend, REM – Stand, Lily Allen – Fuck you, Justin Timberlake – Sexy back, Kyle Minogue – Can't get you out of my head, Madonna – beautiful stranger, Queen – Best friend, Bon Jovi – it's my life

Chapter 6 – Scrubs and Christian Louboutins.

The morning traffic was not so bad today. Maybe it was the fact that today was Saturday morning, quarter past seven to be precise. _Who the hell was out on a Saturday morning at this hour? Uh, no one? I rest my case_.

Today I was going back to work and I was feeling good. There was the tiny detail of asking for a transfer but like I said, it was Saturday, so it was simply not possible today. Even if my boss came to work today (which she didn't, we had emergency doctors covering our ward on weekends) the fact remained that we still had to go through the bureaucracy of paperwork and forms and of course it was not possible on weekends.

So for now I was still working with my girls on the geriatric ward. Working with me today would be Angela, Jane and Victoria. It was all good by me, with the tiny detail that I was sure Jane was going to spoil the day for me. How she end up being a nurse? I don't know, trust me I every time I saw her I wondered.

Fact: she did ruin my morning, but it could have been worse. Jane didn't show up for work, actually she didn't even bother to call until eleven. _I'd rather deal with more patients and not with her_, I thought.

On the positive side of things, during weekends is when relatives and friends visit the most, so many of them actually helped, especially at feeding time. The true rush was always in the morning before lunch, and it was a bit busy, _Thank you Jane, you selfish bimbo!_ But by the time lunch came from the kitchen we only had a handful of patients to feed.

I checked on all of my patients, delivered the food trays and helped the ones that required it. To my surprise, when I walked to Eleazar's room I found he was not alone. Sitting with him was a strawberry blonde with brown eyes, tall and skinny, but she seemed like a nice person. This must be Tanya.

"Hi! I'm Bella Swan... Eleazar's nurse," I said as I laid the tray of food on Eleazar's side table.

"Oh yes, hi I'm Tanya Denali, Eleazar's granddaughter," she replied while measuring me up.

I could swear if she had stared at me one more minute, she could have gotten x-rays of me with her own eyes. Then without further questions or manners she dismissed me.

"You can go now; I'll take care of my granddad. I'll call you if we need you."

As I turned to leave, I crashed against something hard. _I really need to start paying more attention when I walk_. I walked backwards two steps and saw the wall, which was not a wall. It was Edward.

"Hello Bella, sorry, I was distracted."

"Oh, hi Mr. Cullen. No problem," I stuttered.

"Please, I told you. Call me Edward."

I must have been really distracted because I thought I saw him batting his eyelashes and flirting. _Time for the happy pills, Bella._

"Of course, Edward. Excuse me," I said doubtfully.

I glanced around to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything -you can never assume- and left. As soon as the door closed behind me, I heard it.

"Tanya, what on earth was that all about? Do you have to be so rude?" Edward scolded.

"What's it to you, anyway?" Tanya retorted.

"First, it's none of your business what it is to me, and second, she's the person taking care of your grandfather. Is that how you show your gratitude?"

I noticed I was still standing outside of the room, listening. I liked what I heard but it was not proper for me to be standing there, eavesdropping. I went back to our nurse's staff room to double check everything was in order. After informing Victoria my patients were all eating and taken care of, I walked to the break-room for my lunch and well-deserved rest. Angela was sitting there eating her lunch. I warmed my food and went to sit next to her.

We chatted for a while and I told her about what I had just heard outside Mr. Denali's room. She giggled and joked. We laughed and I relaxed. Angela always knew how to make me laugh and loosen up.

We finished our food and since we still had 15 minutes we decided to run to the cafeteria for some dessert. The cafeteria was just one floor away from us, and we received an employee's discount so it was not too bad.

I was paying for my muffins when a hand with cash hurried in front of me to the cashier.

"Please Bella, allow me, for all of your troubles," Edward said.

"Oh no, I cannot accept this."

"Please," he said with what I was sure were a well rehearsed puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright, but you have to take one muffin for yourself."

"I'll take anything you want to give me, Bella."

He paid the cashier, got a coffee for himself and gave me a spectacular view of his rear end._ Was it just me or was it getting really hot in here? Oh there's so much I would like to give you. Wait, no I wouldn't. My God, what's wrong with me?_ Angela softly nudged me on the ribs with her elbow, effectively interrupting my mental monologue. Edward realized and took a step back.

"Oh, Angela is it?" He asked Angie.

"Yes, nice to see you Mr. Cullen," she replied.

"Nice to see you too," he answered sincerely.

Okay, right -this is not awkward, not at all. Silence is golden, some say.

"Right, well I think we better head back," I told Angela while glancing at Edward.

"Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you." Edward hurried to speak before I could leave.

"Go ahead Bells, we still do have a few minutes, and it's not like there's so much work now," Angie tried to encourage me.

We walked to a nearby table and sat there. This certainly felt weird; I was not used to being so informal with my patients' relatives and friends. Usually they would just stop by the staff office and talk to me there.

"Would you like something else with your muffin Bella?" He asked softly.

"No thank you, I'm fine." I said staring at my muffin.

I wasn't sure why, but I felt intimidated when I looked into his eyes. Apparently he noticed.

"Bella, I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable. I wanted to apologize for Tanya's lack of manners. She's not bad; she just has problems trusting people."

"It's okay; I'm sure your girlfriend just worries about her grandfather. She's not the first," a_nd she won't be the last…_ I replied trying not to sound too bitter.

He choked on his coffee and stared at me for a good few seconds, and then he spoke again.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend. Did she say she was my girlfriend?" He sounded angry now.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I assumed…" I blushed furiously.

"Why do people always assume? I mean, she's not even my type!"

"God I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

If I had not been so embarrassed, I would have been doing a happy dance. She was not his girlfriend.

"It's alright. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound angry. This is not going the way I planned. Not that I planned this. This is coming out all wrong," he lowered his head, covering his eyes with his hands in frustration.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Edward?" I had the suspicion he was not there to talk to me about my patient.

"I wanted to ask you out to dinner Bella," he said all trace of anger gone now.

"Oh. Ohhhh… I'm not sure that's a good idea," my mouth said. My head was a whole different story. I felt like I had Deviella on one shoulder and Angella on the other (my good and bad sides). _Please insist, please insist. No Bella, what about yesterday's resolution?_ My mind was reeling.

"Please, I won't take no for an answer…" He trailed off. He sounded sure but I could see disappointment in his eyes.

_Thank you Holy God Almighty, Virgin Mary and all the Saints! I might actually go to church tomorrow._

"Okay sure. Why not? I haven't gone out in ages." _Uhh too much info! He's gonna think you're a loser!_

"Is tonight good for you?" He asked grinning.

"Um, yeah. Where are we going?" I asked. I needed to know how to dress.

"Well, how about ART restaurant?"

"Don't you need reservations for ART? It's Saturday and I think it might be difficult to get in."

"I know the owner, it won't be a problem. Shall I pick you up around five?"

"No! I'll meet you there, but let's make it six." I certainly didn't want him to come to my place. It was way too intimate and I still had most of Mike's stuff. The idea of Mike walking in and Edward being at home with me was bad; it would be begging for trouble.

"Okay, I'll meet you there then." And then, to my surprise, he took my hand and kissed it!

I stared at him like an idiot while the army of ants was back running all the way from my hand to the rest of my body. He winked at me and then walked away.

_Okay Bella, time to go back to reality. WTF just happen__ed?_ I made my way back to the second floor, desperate to find Angie and share. I found her in the storage room doing some inventory; I dragged her ass to the nurse's or "staff office" and blurted out everything. Good thing it was a Saturday and nothing ever happens on Saturdays.

After I finished babbling and telling Angela of the recent events she came to me and hugged me.

"Bells, this sounds like a good opportunity. He definitely looks like a nice person, and he's not hard on the eyes either."

"I don't know Angie. I haven't even been separated for a week yet and I already have a date."

"But I thought you liked him," Angie continued. "You know, chemistry like that is hard to find."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh come on! Haven't you noticed? Didn't you feel it? Whenever you guys are close it looks like sparks are flying everywhere."

"Well, yeah. But I thought it was just me, because of not having intimacy with Mike…" I trailed off.

Was it both of us? Was that the army of ants I kept feeling on my body when he was nearby? It certainly gave me something to think about.

Angie and I talked for a few more minutes before going back to work. I quickly caught up with my duties and my shift resumed without further events. Tanya was gone by the time I went back to Mr. Denali's room; I didn't know if she would be back and I didn't care. I was just doing my work.

The end of my shift came so quickly I didn't even realize it was already two in the afternoon. I gave my report to the afternoon nurses and left, only stopping by the locker room to change out of my scrubs and into my own clothes.

The drive home only took me fifteen minutes. Traffic was still light and my house was not too far from the hospital. I got out of my car, stepped inside and again was stunned with the view in front of me.

My living room was full of flower arrangements; there were at least five different ones. Not the nicest ones but I guess the intention was what mattered. I walked to the closest one to me and took the card out.

If actions speak louder than words, this is my way of shouting. I'm sorry.

Mike.

I was out of words. First I was shocked, then once the shock had passed I was troubled, and finally I got angry. _We were married for two years, dated for God knows how many more. Why does he have to do this now?_ He had never ever before done something as close to romantic as this, and that pissed me off.

I was about to throw the flowers into the trash when I realized that even though Mike was wrong and it made me angry, he had probably spent a substantial amount of money to buy them. And it was not the flower's fault; so instead, I put them outside in my backyard. There were out of sight and decorated my patio, so no complaints there.

The phone rang and I came back to reality. I had been ranting for half an hour; I had a date tonight and had no idea what to wear or how to look. I picked up the phone and was not that surprised to hear Meggie on the other side, you see, as friends we gossip like old ladies and I was sure Angie had gotten her up to speed on my date with Mr. Hot-ass.

This called for an emergency conference call, and we did use any excuse to chat altogether anytime we could.

I spoke with Meggie, Donna, Angie and Esme for thirty minutes and was now full of advice on what to wear, how to do my makeup and what to do with my hair. I doubted I was going to follow all of their advice, I was not a big fan of makeup and hairdos but I did believe in dressing up to my skin.

So I took a shower, checked that my legs looked nice and smooth, and did my makeup. I was not wearing too much makeup, I liked to look natural. Then I did my hair, which consisted of drying it up and finally dressed up. I put on a nice black pencil skirt and an emerald green blouse with my black Christian Louboutin Rolando pumps. I loved shoes and I always felt empowered when wearing my expensive designer shoes. I didn't own many but I did have some, and I worked to pay for those shoes.

I took a good look in the mirror and I liked what I saw. I felt elegant and slender.

The taxi came ten minutes later and I was on my way to ART. I was not driving since I was sure we were going to drink wine and it would not be a good idea to drink and drive.

I was excited, not sure if it was because of this man or because I hadn't been on a real date in so long. Just dressing up made me happy. I most certainly needed to do this more often.

ART featured different types of wooden furniture and had floor to ceiling windows with breathtaking views of Elliot Bay and the Olympic Mountains. It was amazing and right in the Four Seasons Seattle. _Hold on, a restaurant in a hotel? What have I gotten myself into? Hope it's just a happy coincidence. No you don't, you're loving every minute of it._

I walked to the counter (which was made from 300 year old Cedar tree trunk) and announced myself. The hostess scanned me, as if looking for faults or reasons to kick me out, and then after deciding I was fine, walked me to my table, where Edward was sitting waiting for me.

**End note**: Ok so the ones that reviewed got a teaser last time. I'll try and make it a permanent habit, if you don't get a teaser I'll try to send something else. Thanks for your time. Love you guys!

Flo.


	7. Chapter 7 A night to remember

I do not own Twilight or the characters in it. And unfortunately I have no affiliation with the author Stephenie Meyer (I wish I did!).

Sorry for the delay guys, somehow this chapter proved hard to write and I was not entirely happy with it so I had to re-write it. Also both my betas and me have been swamped with finals. Let's hope you guys enjoy it.

Thanks to my Betas sepideh9 and devilsgenie, you guys are the best!

Playlist: Frank Sinatra – come fly with me, Esthero – Everyday is a holiday with you, Astrud Gilberto – fly me to the moon, Natalie Cole – you go to my head, Tony Bennett – The best is yet to come, Dean Martin – that's amore, Cole Porter – Let's do it (let's fall in love), Galaxy News radio – Let's go sunning, The Chordettes – Mister Sandman, Bob Crosby – Way back home.

Chapter 7 - A night to remember

_Breath__e Bella, Breathe_. I reminded myself.

He locked eyes with me and gave me a breathtaking smile. It was a pure and simple grin, beautiful and full of warm and I felt like it was made only for me. I swear that for a brief moment I felt my heart skip a beat. He then stood up, greeted me, kissed my hand and helped me sit as the hostess handed him the wine list.

Edward was wearing a pair of black slacks, a black button-down dress shirt with the first two buttons undone- and a silvery/grey jacket. If he hadn't been helping me sit down, I would have fallen as I felt my knees give up on me once more and it was only the beginning. His touch had certainly made me tingle all over, and his smell, so sexy, musky and mysterious. _My God, this man is walking sin._

"You look beautiful Bella," he said.

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself," I teased.

He laughed and gave me a stare that should be forbidden in favor of women's health. _Did he know the effect he had on the opposite sex? I'm sure he did._

"Would you like to order some wine?" the waiter had just come to take our drinks orders; I had been so lost in my own world and dazzled by Edward, I hadn't even notice.

Edward looked at me, "Bella, would you like some wine?"

"Yes, thank you. Cabernet Sauvignon," I replied, trying to hide the fact that I didn't know much about wines, only my favorites.

"We'll have Trapiche Medalla 2005," he ordered. Edward sounded like he knew what he was doing when he ordered the red wine, a refreshing change compared to Mike, who always ordered beer. I couldn't help but sigh.

The waiter left and Edward turned his focus back on me, "did you find it easy to get here?"

"To be honest I took a taxi. I wasn't sure if I was going to have alcohol so I decided to play it safe."

He nodded and for a moment I thought I saw a gleam in his eyes and I remembered I was in the Four Seasons.

_Shit Bella, what have you gotten yourself into? _

_Oh come on, he's gorgeous and you haven't gotten any in ages, like it would be something bad._Deviella whispered to my left.

_No, no, no, __you can't allow yourself to get that far so soon, you shouldn't._ Angella said to my right.

_Y__ou don't even know if it even crossed his mind! _My more logical side said.

_Right! He's a man Bella, of course it crossed his mind._ Deviella insisted.

And for a moment I wondered if it was a trap. No, he doesn't look the kind of man who would do something like that with someone he barely knows.

Suddenly I realized my mind had been wondering again, my evil and good side bickering against one another. That's when I realized he was staring at me. I blushed lightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I'm a bit distracted."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Bella," he replied.

His eyes burned into mine, and at that moment I wished I knew what he was thinking, but I was not going to ask him.

"Edward, I must be frank…" I trailed off.

"Fine, I'll be Bob," he retorted.

I laughed and realized he was a guy with a sense of humor. I loved that in a man.

"Well hi Bob, it's nice to meet you," I went along.

"Well Frank, you're looking too good to be true. When did you start cross-dressing?"

"Seriously though, I have to be honest," I felt myself blush as red as a tomato, "I haven't been on a date in a really long time."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

_Excellent, now he knows for sure I'm a loser._

"Really."

I wanted to tell Edward. I wanted to open my heart and tell him everything about Mike, but I felt it was too soon.

_You'll scare him away, Deviella said. _

_No, honesty is best, Angella fought back. _

_You both shut up!_My logical side said.

At that moment the waiter came back with our wine and I welcomed the interruption with relief. He poured some wine into Edward's glass and waited for him to taste it. Edward lifted his glass, checked out the color, tilted it and gave it a swirl, smelled it, swirled again, and took a small sip to taste and after a while he swallowed it. _God, he's so sexy._ The waiter then nodded and proceeded to fill our glasses.

Once he was done pouring the wine he asked, "Are you ready to order?"

"We need a few more minutes, please" Edward answered.

The waiter turned and left.

We had been so immersed in our conversation –or in my case, so immersed in my ogling-that we hadn't even checked the menu. I asked Edward what he would recommend and after some small talk we were ready to order. Edward nodded his head once softly at the waiter and he came and took our orders.

We decided on foie gras rolls and hot house tomatoes for starters. Edward chose the wild king salmon as a main course and I chose branzino.... He was such a gentleman, he placed both of our orders and I was content with just watching him.

I liked everything I've seen so far about Edward. Not only he was devastatingly beautiful but he was polite and good-natured, gracious and considerate. _I'm sure I must be dreaming._

The food came faster than I would have imagined and I was delighted to find it delicious. Art was, after all, a well-known restaurant.

The seabass was mouthwatering, juicy, with a sour-sweet taste perfectly balanced. Edward made a point of letting me taste his salmon and told me Chef Kerry Sear would not forgive him if I didn't taste a bit of everything. To say the salmon was good would have been an insult. It was well seasoned and soft, so tender it melted in my palate, the definition of perfection. Between this man and the food, I wasn't sure how I was going to survive this night.

We chatted while we ate. He asked me about my career choice and I was surprised to learn that he had an MA in Contemporary Art from Sotheby's London and was now owner of an art gallery. He loved art and find it was "the most perfect way of expression."

"Through music you can express how you're feeling, through paints and sculptures you can show it, through dance you can tell a story… so much you can do," he said.

Everything about him was fascinating. I could have heard him talk for hours, except he kept bringing the focus back to me, which for a first date was fine.

We talked about our jobs and career expectations. He asked me how I've came to study nursing and I shared with him the story of my grandfather. How after he had gotten very sick I'd helped him and then come around to realize how much I loved nursing. Taking care of a person and seeing them get well or making them comfortable and alleviate their pain when there's nothing else to do. There's certainly very few things as rewarding as the feeling of having helped someone.

I asked about some of his hobbies and he asked about mine. I learned he played several instruments and he loved reading. I told him about my obsession with music and how much I enjoyed watching ballet and going to the opera. The conversation continued for a while and then, after we've been comfortable with each other, he moved to the point I've been avoiding.

"Can I ask you something Bella?"

"Um, Yes,"

"Are you seeing someone?"

I braced myself for what was coming. I knew that if I wanted any chance with this man, I had to tell him the truth_. I knew it was too good to be true._ _Shit. Well it was nice while it lasted. _My eyes started watering unexpectedly and I felt a lump in my throat. I didn't want to do this; I wasn't sure I was ready to share.

"No, I'm not," I took a minute and then continued, "Actually, I'm going through divorce."

"Ohh, I was wondering because I haven't seen a ring on you," he continued.

"Well, here's the thing: nurses are advised against wearing any jewelry on our hands or arms, because bacteria gathers underneath them. I used to have it around my neck on a chain, but I took it off completely when he moved out," I explained. I know I should have mentioned it hadn't been long since we split out, but it was long and complicated. And deep down I knew it was definite.

This new revelation seemed to startle him for a moment, then, he moved his hand across the table and took my hand in his. To say I was surprised was to put it mildly. His eyes were full of understanding and as he squeezed my hand I realized he was encouraging me to go on.

"I was married for two years. He was my high school sweetheart. We started dating very young, and he proposed right after college. I really thought it was what I wanted at that point, and realized too late it was not. He was not the person I thought he would be."

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault…" I trailed off.

"Because I brought this up and I'm making you uncomfortable."

"You're not making me uncomfortable. Thank you for raising the issue; it helps to talk about it. I'm finally ready to move on."

Unexpectedly, I found this statement to be true. I was ready to move on, and there was something about talking to Edward that made me feel comfortable. I felt as If I've known him all my life, soothed by him, definitely very familiar.

"I'm glad because I'd hate to make you feel bad," He replied.

He started tracing circles in my hand and my girlie parts reacted immediately.

The waiter came with our food and I didn't even realize we had been leaning towards each other. Did he mean to kiss me? _God, I hope so._

He refilled our wine glasses not even breaking eye contact. I felt the electricity in the air and my girlie parts responded again.

We ate our food and continued talking about our family and friends. He sounded like he had such a nice family and I could see his eyes fill with love and pride. It made me want to be part of a family like his.

Sadness overtook me as I felt the absence of my own family. He must have noticed because he moved to a seat on the side of the table and his hand moved to caress my cheek. I closed my eyes and as a tear rolled down my cheek I felt his thumb wipe it away. I kept my eyes tightly closed. I was sure I must have been dreaming. I certainly did not want to wake up. Was he even real?

Then I felt the soft touch of his lips on mine. _I must have died and gone to heaven._

The whole world dissolved before me and electricity ran down through my body. My mind shut down and my impulses took over. My mouth opened of its own accord to deepen the kiss and he responded by invading me with his tongue.

The kiss was so warm and soft, kind at first, then hungry and filled with passion. Was everything about this man as good? If a kiss feels so right I didn't even want to imagine having him in my bed.

I felt his hands on the sides of my face and my own moved to entangle in his hair. I was beginning to feel lightheaded when he pulled out for air. I opened my eyes and all of the sudden I couldn't remember what had gotten me upset in the first place.

This man had such an effect on me, I was sure I was not going to go back home until the next day. We were in a hotel restaurant after all.

"Feeling better?" he asked me, mischief written all over his face.

"Much, thank you."

"It was my pleasure." He said, and then his lips were on mine again.

_Oh God, he's going to be the death of me. I'm going to combust, right here, right now._

After the second kiss, he pulled away, making me come back to reality. He went back to his seat and I was happy to notice I wasn't the one blushing this time. I hoped he felt as turned on as I was.

"Would you like some dessert?"

_Oh yes, please. I'll have Edward with cream_. I tried to hide my blush and failed miserably, I could only hope he hadn't noticed. He had he didn't mentioned it and I was glad.

"Bella?" He woke me up from my fantasy.

"Yes sure. I'll have Sambayon with Marsala wine."

"Excellent choice. I'll have the same."

We continue talking about taste in food and my love for cooking; he praised the fact that I clearly loved eating and was not one of those women who ate "rabbit food" and didn't eat on dates.

A few minutes later the chef himself came to our table carrying our desserts. He greeted Edward and introduced himself to me. Clearly he and Edward were friends and he was only too happy to learn how much we enjoyed our meal. After that, he made Edward promise we would be back on a quieter day and then he excused himself and went back to the kitchen.

After dessert we talked some more and soon it was time to leave. _What now? What am I going to do if he asks me to stay?_ I knew I wanted to stay but I wasn't sure it was a good idea. _He's a gentleman Bella. And what would he think of you if you go to bed with him on the first date? That you really, really like him? Oh come on, get real! He's going to sleep with you and then drop your sorry ass. No he won't, he's not like that. Right, and you've know him for how long? Bella, stop that. Give the guy a chance._

I was about to ask him to move to the lounge for coffee, when I saw _him_ walk in.

**End Notes**: Ok guys, there you have it! I'm already half through next chapter so hopefully it'll be up faster. Happy holidays to all of you!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Aftertaste

I do not own Twilight or the characters in it. And unfortunately I have no affiliation with the author Stephenie Meyer (I wish I did!).

Thanks to my Betas sepideh9 and devilsgenie from Project Team Beta, you guys are the best! You both rock my world!

You guys have probably already noticed I'm taking long to update, and I'm sorry about it. Life and uni are making it difficult for me to keep on writing all the time!

Playlist: No Doubt – It's my life, Lita Ford – Kiss me deadly, Fallout Boy – I don't care, Nirvana – About a girl, Case – Touch me, tease me, Hardcore Superstar – we don't celebrate Sundays, L7 – Shitlist.

Chapter 8 - Aftertaste

Eric York came through the door at the exact time that Edward put his hand on my lower back to escort me to the door. _Great, now he's going to go running to Mike and tell him all about this. There goes my chance at having a peaceful separation. _

Deciding I couldn't dodge that bullet, I started walking towards the restaurant door, Edward's arm still around my waist. How could I tell Edward without looking too obvious? I stopped walking for a moment and turned, pretending to take a look at our table–as if I was making sure I haven't forgotten anything– and took the chance to talk to Edward.

"Edward, I'm sorry about this. The man at the door is a friend of my ex."

He didn't say a word as I turned again to face the door, but he gave my waist a small squeeze letting me know he'd gotten my point. He let me walk in front of him and followed close behind.

"Hi Eric, how are you doing?" I asked politely.

"Bella! What a pleasant surprise," Eric said ironically.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"Well, I heard the food is great. Anything you would like to recommend?" he asked.

"I'm sure anything you order will be fine. More than fine, the food here is delicious." I offered.

"I'm sure it is. Jessica here says it's sinful," he said.

"Oh sorry, I'm so rude! Eric, this is Edward. Edward this is Eric," I said.

"Bella, Edward, this is Jessica. Jessica this is Bella and Edward," Eric quickly replied, with disgust when he said Edward's name.

"Nice to meet you Jessica," I might have been uncomfortable but I would not forget my manners, especially in front of Edward. "How have you been Eric?"

"I'm good thank you. I wish I could say the same about Mike," Eric spat.

"Eric," Jessica warned him.

Edward stared at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now, murdered by two different people.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's not the place to get into it," Eric apologized.

_Right because if we were somewhere else it would be your place… idiot! _

"We should get going," Edward said.

And I was glad to be offered an escape. Relief washed through me.

"Nice meeting you Bella," Jessica said, not sounding the least bit sincere.

"Goodnight Eric. Take care," I said

"Enjoy your meal," Edward said.

He then walked me outside. I was trembling with fury. I should have known he would try to mention Mike in front of Edward, and try to ruin my date. _What the fuck was he thinking? Who the hell does he think he is to meddle into my private business?_ I was so furious I wanted to go back in and punch Eric in the face.

Edward, once more, came to the rescue when he noticed I was still agitated, and turned to face me. "May I?" he asked.

I nodded, not exactly sure what he wanted to do. Part of me hoped he would kiss me again. Instead he hugged me. He simply just hugged me. It was all and more I had expected. I snuggled in his chest and let the anger dissipate. His arms were around me and I felt protected by this guy I barely knew. I felt so right in his arms, I never wanted to let go.

It was most certainly weird, maybe a bit disturbing that someone I met not long ago, could make me feel better than Mike ever did. I didn't question it, instead I leaned into the embrace and enjoyed the soothing sensation.

After a long time he stepped backwards a bit, took a good look at me, then he lifted my chin with his hand and stared into my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I am now. Thank you."

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that guy's nerve. Even if he was her ex's friend; there's a place and a time for everything and this was definitely not it. He made me so frustrated, but I took a glance at Bella and her watery eyes, and I knew she needed someone to hold her and help her calm down, not the opposite. However, if it would have been me, I would have gone inside and teach the guy some manners.

We were outside of the restaurant, and Bella had her hands fisted at her sides and she looked murderous. It made me sad and frustrated because the night had started so well. Out of instinct I hugged her. She snuggled into my chest and I felt her start to relax. She felt so right there in my arms.

I held her there and my mind started racing. I could smell her hair. It smelled like strawberries. And all of the sudden I was but too aware of her body, how her soft curves felt against my body. I forced myself not to think of her body while she was so close to me.

I had enjoyed our date so much until now, a date that now, had been ruined by this idiot. I looked at the restaurant before me, don't know what I was thinking when I chose this place for a date. It would be most difficult to walk away from here, from this hotel, with this woman by my side.

I sighed and took a step backwards. I lifted her chin and looked into her big beautiful eyes. I wanted to kiss her again but I wasn't sure how she would feel about it right now.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I am now. Thank you," she answered me.

"Come on, I think you've had enough for one night." I said, trying to hide my disappointment.

She stopped dead on her tracks and spun around to face me.

"Edward, I want you to know I had a lovely time, despite Eric." She told me.

"I had a lovely time too Bella. I'd love to see you again." I answered a small grin across my mouth.

"I'm free next Wednesday," she informed me a bit more cheerily.

"I have an exhibition that day, but I'd love to have you along with me."

"Are you sure?" she asked dubiously.

"I'd like nothing more," I told her honestly.

I took a business card from my wallet and handed it to her. She took it and placed it in her small handbag. She then took a small piece of paper and a pen from said bag and started scribbling. She handed me the paper with her phone number in it and grabbed my hand when I reached for it.

"Thank you Edward, for everything."

I took her hand and kissed it. We walked to the front of the Four Seasons, where a line of taxis where waiting and I couldn't resist. I took her face in my hands and kissed her softly. She responded by entangling her hands in my hair and I groaned. This felt so good. I have never felt this way before about anyone, and I liked it.

After a few minutes I pulled away and before I would do something stupid, I placed her into a cab.

"We'll be in touch," I promised.

And with that I closed her door and watch her go. I suddenly felt so sad to see her go. I immediately felt her absence, a small lump in my throat. I hopped into the following taxi and went home.

I walked into my apartment, threw my coat on a single couch and walked to the bar. I felt so glad my brother had convinced me to put a small bar on the side of the living room. I poured myself a glass of Glenfiddich, then, I loosen my tie and walked back to the couch thinking of tonight's events.

_I kissed Bella_. Just the thought of it made my insides and lower abdomen tingle, or maybe it was the scotch. All I knew was that this woman fascinated me, and I had the suspicion that there was so much more to her. I had only beginning to see her in a different light, in a different environment, far from work.

I slumped on the couch, my scotch in one hand, thinking of the world of possibilities in front of me. Wednesday couldn't come fast enough. Before I realized it, I had fallen asleep on the couch.

That was the first night I dreamt with Bella.

**BPOV**

I stepped into my house, still mad but in the clouds. The night had gone so well, until Eric showed up. Just thinking about it made me rancorous. I lowered my shoulders and tried to relax. I walked to the kitchen and decided on some tea. I was about to pick up the phone and call Meggie when I realized it was too late, and in any case, I needed to recap on today's events.

He had kissed me. Edward kissed me. I remember the soft touch of his lips on mine and how good it felt -my gooseflesh was proof of it. My mind raced and my imagination took over. I closed my eyes. If his lips felt so good, how would his body feel on top of mine? Our skin brushing against one another, my hands inspecting his body…

The tea kettle whistling awoke me of my daydream and I sighed. _Better not have too much expectations Bella. It's all too good to be true._ But his lips, his embrace, everything about him felt right.

I needed a distraction; I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep anytime soon. I prepared my tea, took my copy of Jane Austen's _Sense and Sensibility_ and walked to my room. I placed the tea and the book on my night table and walked to my en-suite bathroom. I quickly brushed my hair, undressed and slid onto my pajamas.

I drank my tea and read. My body relaxed faster than I thought and quickly slid into dreamland.

The sound of my phone woke me up and I groaned. I took a glance at my alarm clock and jumped out of bed. _Shit, I'm late for work! Way to start your day Bella. Well at least you're already showered…_

I grabbed my track suit and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, my hair, washed my face and dressed in what had to be a record time for me.

I remembered my phone had been ringing; I took it from the kitchen aisle, threw them in my bag and jumped into my car. I got to work in fifteen minutes. Thank God it was a Sunday morning as traffic was light.

It was nine am and I was an hour late. Today Donna was in the nurse's station preparing for inventory since tomorrow we had to place the order for the pharmacy. Esme was sitting across her desk and holding a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning. Here you go sweetheart," Esme said as she pushed the cup of coffee towards me.

"Good morning girls and thanks. Esme How do you do that?" I said.

"Oh, I know you. And Angela told me you had a date last night." She replied.

"How did it go?" Donna asked.

"Where to start…" I traced on.

I was about to ask about the patients but Esme as always seemed to read my mind.

"Everyone is having breakfast so we have around forty minutes," she said.

I grabbed the coffee cup and sat in the middle.

"It went well. Well I think it did," I said hesitantly.

"Start from the beginning. Where did you go?" Donna asked.

"He invited me to Art for dinner. I went on my own because I didn't want him to pick me up in case Mike would show up," I said.

"Good thinking," Donna added.

"He was already at the restaurant when I got there," I added. _Drop dead gorgeous._

"He is such a gentleman. He was so nice., and he's really interesting; did you know he owns a gallery? And he kissed me. And all was going on so well, until Eric showed up. I was so furious," I blurted.

"Hold on honey, you're not making any sense," Esme told me.

"And you're blabbing," Donna helpfully added.

"So dinner went well. Go back to the part where you said he kissed you." Esme said.

"Well, he was telling me about his family, and before I knew it I was tearing up. He was so sweet. He brushed away my tears with his thumb and then he kissed me," I said shyly.

Donna and Esme were both staring at me now. I'm sure the Q&A was about to get really intense.

"How was it?" Donna asked first.

"It was… oh God. It was perfect. He has soft lips and the way he kissed me. I swear he gets a twelve in a one to ten scale." I said dreamily.

I was about to go on when I noticed Esme's and Donna's looks and I wondered for a second or two if I had said something wrong. Then I saw they were looking past me and I turned to see.

"Can we help you with anything?" Esme said.

Right behind me was Tanya, looking enraged and red-beet furious_. Oh hell. I'm so not in the mood for her shit today. I wish the earth would open up and suck me in right now._

**Note****: Please, please give me some love. Edward is begging you to. Keep Edward happy and leave a comment, question. I'm sure he'll appreciate it. He might even answer you!**


	9. Chapter 9 A minor setback

I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I had it ready before March 20th but my Betas had pc problems and were sick, and I've been crazy with Uni! However you'll be glad to know that I should be able to start updating more often. *crosses fingers*

I updated some pictures on my profile. Also I am beginning to post teasers in my blog.

Thanks to my Betas sepideh9 and devilsgenie from Project Team Beta, you guys are the best! You both rock my world!

I do not own Twilight or the characters in it. And unfortunately I have no affiliation with the author Stephenie Meyer (I wish I did!). I am planning on Kidnapping Edward and make him my sex slave.

Right behind me was Tanya, looking enraged and red-beet furious_. Oh hell. I'm so not in the mood for her shit today. I wish the earth would open up and suck me in right now._

Chapter 9 – A minor set back.

I locked eyes with Tanya and for a moment I saw her rage, but she quickly composed herself and put the biggest fakest smile I've ever seen.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I know how important your job is," she said with a fake overly sweet tone, "but my granddad needs help. Now," she added.

"I'll be right there," I answered trying to sound as if nothing had happened.

_What's it to her anyway. I wonder how far her relationship with Edward goes._And all of the sudden my stomach tighten at that thought.

She turned around and went back to her grandfather's room. I turned to my friends.

"How long was she there?" I asked.

"Long enough to know he kissed you," Donna said.

"Wait. What's going on?" Esme asked.

"I'll fill you in," Donna answered her.

"Thanks. I'll go check what Mr. Denali needs," I informed.

I put on my best poker face and marched to Mr. Denali's room only to find it empty. After checking more thoroughly I found them in the bathroom.

"Oh, Bella. There you are. Good morning dear," Mr. Denali said, "Would you mind helping me this morning? I'm afraid my granddaughter is not good at this."

"Of course, Mr. Denali," I answered. "How are you this morning?"

"Oh you know. Old man pains but I'm much happier now that I see my favorite nurse. And call me Eleazar," he flirted.

"Alright Eleazar," I said with a smile, "just let me get everything ready for your shower and then we'll get started."

"Excellent. I think I might have more visitors today, and I want to look my best," he said and winked at me.

Did he know about Edward? How would he know? _Oh get a grip on yourself, Bella. You're starting to imagine things. Not everything is about you and Edward. No wait. There's no you and Edward. There's you, and then there's Edward. Oh shut it! Now focus on work, Bella._

I forced myself back to earth and reality and got back to the task on hand. I was surprised when Tanya didn't come to nag and order me around. Instead she sat on a chair next to her grandfather's bed reading "Town & Country." I should have known. I think deep down I was expecting to find her reading "Seventeen". She didn't move her eyes from the magazine when I stepped into the room.

I continued my job as always and the morning passed by uneventfully. I did my rounds and Tanya kept out of my hair for the remainder of the morning.

I was in the nurse's office going through the medicine cabinet and preparing the dosette boxes for the week ahead, when I heard it. It was a feminine scream. Not one of terror, more like a short one of surprise. I knew it was Tanya, so I walked towards her grandfather's room to check that everything was fine.

I entered the room and found her standing next to the chair, food tray on the floor. Juice was covering half on the floor and food was spread all over the bed. Mr. Denali was in the middle of the bed, looking helpless.

"I'm so sorry, I tripped with the chair. I'm so clumsy," she said in a fake sweet voice. _Note Bella: she never apologized._

"It's ok, I'll clean it," I said with a straight face. "You can wait in the hall or go get a coffee."

"Oh, I can wait here," she tried.

"No need to. We need to help your grandfather to the shower. I'm sure you'll understand," I added.

"I think I got some juice on my shoes, she pushed.

I walked to the bathroom, got a few wet towels and handle them to her.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" she asked me.

"It's for your shoes." I answered her.

She wanted to humiliate me, I was sure. I also was sure not to give her that satisfaction. If she expected me to kneel down and clean her shoes, she was in for a shock.

Apparently she understood because she looked at me, then at her granddad and with a sigh she turned to leave. She stopped for a minute and approached me. She leaned forward and whispered so only I could hear her.

"Edward is mine, so you'll back the fuck off if you know what's good for you."

She then took a step back and gave me a smile that would creep the hell out of anyone with a bit of common sense. As it is, I'm not one easily intimidated, and I'm pretty sure at that moment my common sense was taking a leave of absence.

Esme and I helped Mr. Denali while someone from the cleaning crew came in and clean the floors. Then I changed the sheets and by the time we were done everything had gone back to normal.

The rest of the day was quiet. I kept thinking that maybe Edward was due to visit, but he didn't show up and soon came my time to go home.

When I got home I went immediately to my answering machine to check for messages but no one had called. _Jesus, Bella, give the guy some time, you just met him for Christ's sake. And you did saw him less than 14 hours ago. Oh God, I did not just count the hours. Yes damn it, I did! Great, a good night, a few kisses and I'm back to being a teenager. Earth calling to Bella!_

I tried in vain to focus back on reality. Instead I settled for a nap. After my nap I did my chores and continued onto my daily routine. The day went by fast and soon enough was time for bed again. I decided on a book, grabbed some juice from the refrigerator and head onto my bedroom. Incredibly as soon as my head touched the pillow I feel asleep.

* * *

The next two days went by faster that the blink of an eye and soon it was Tuesday night. _Tomorrow's your night Bella. You're going to see him again!_ I squealed, then, I realized I had a lot to do. And what was I going to wear? _Oh my God! I need retail therapy! Okay, okay, nothing you can do about it now Bella. So chill the fuck out! You can focus on it tomorrow, for now, let's try to sleep._

I was sound asleep when the phone rang. I glanced at my alarm clock and groaned.

"Who the hell is, calling at 11:20?" I sighed.

"Hello" I said groggily into the phone.

"Mrs. Newton?" a voice said on the other side.

I thought about correcting him, but decided against it. It was late and whoever was calling was not close to me or didn't know me at all.

"Yes, this is she. Who's calling?" I asked.

"This is Dr. Lutz calling from Northwest Hospital. Your husband has been in a car accident."

"Is he alright?" I asked while getting off the bed and starting to dress up.

"He has some broken bones and bruises, but I think you need to come here," he quickly answered.

"Right. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Alright. Do drive carefully please," he added.

I was already half dressed. I lifted my hair in a pony tail, finished dressing and got out. I got to the hospital in no time at all. I got to the info desk and was inquiring about Mike when someone called my name from behind me.

"Mrs. Newton?" Dr. Lutz asked.

I turned to see the most beautiful doctor I have ever seen in my life. He was in his late twenties, a resident by the looks of it. He had blond surfer hair, blue eyes and a body to pounce on.

"Miss Swan, please," I said extending my hand to greet him, "we're going through divorce." _Great Bella, now he's going to think you're hitting on him. Well maybe just a little bit… No, no no. _Surprisingly he grinned at that moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Ms. Swan, your ex-husband has a concussion, three broken ribs and a broken leg. They're taking him up for a CT-scan as we speak," he informed me.

"Is he conscious?"

"No, he's heavily sedated, so he's asleep. But you should know that when he got here, he couldn't remember anything about himself." He added

"I'll take it from here." A familiar voice said.

I turned in time to see Carlisle stepping from a room to my right.

"Carlisle, Oh it's so good to see you!" I said with true relief.

It was nice to have someone familiar in these situations.

Carlisle gave me a quick hug and then turned to take the chart from Dr. Lutz.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm afraid I was in surgery when they brought Mike in," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, it's fine. What are you apologizing for anyway?" I asked.

"Well, here's the deal. He was intoxicated when he crashed. I'm sorry. I'm afraid the police is waiting to talk to you," He informed me.

I slumped into a chair that was next to me. This is not the way things were supposed to go. I wanted to see Mike, I was worried about him but the selfish part of me wanted nothing to do with him anymore. I had loved Mike and I still cared about him, but by God forgive me I was tired and I did not want to deal with this now.

Dr. Lutz came back with some test results and handed them to Carlisle.

"Dr. Lutz, Bella here is a R.N. at Virginia Mason and a _family _friend. If I'm not here I expect you to keep her informed and help her should she have any requests," Carlisle told Dr. Lutz.

"It'll be my pleasure," Dr. Lutz answered with a small nod of his head.

"Bella, I'll let you know as soon as I know more," Carlisle added. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes. Thank you," I offered with a small smile

He returned me a warm smile of his own and then he was gone.

This was bad. The moment I heard he crashed, I should have known. And just like that I knew I would have to take care of Mike. I felt like a huge weight had been again dumped on my shoulders. _I must have done something bad in my past life. Why can't I seem to get a break? This time it would be different because I was going to make sure to make things differently. Mike had a mother. He had friends. Why should I be the one to care for him by myself?_

I walked outside the hospital and called Mike's mom. I was not going to take the whole responsibility of Mike by myself. He had a family. I was not going to be the only one. Not anymore.

Once I was done, I called the hospital to let them know what had happened and inform that I was taking the day off.

After my phone calls were done I walked back to Mike's room only to find the police on the door. Carlisle was talking to them and I knew it was time to face the music. My shoulders slumped in defeat and I walked to the awaiting officers.

"Misses Newton, I'm inspector Darcy and this is my partner Maslin. We'd like to make you some questions about your husband's crash." The first officer said.

"It's Miss Swan now. I'll be happy to answer your questions, though I'm not sure I'll be of any help," I answered truthfully.

"Doctor Cullen, is there any place we can talk privately?" officer Maslin asked.

He nodded and then answered, "You can use my office."

An hour later I was just coming out of Carlisle's office as I saw Meggie coming towards me. I scrubbed my eyes with my own hands to make sure I wasn't seeing visions out of tiredness. Nope, it was really her.

"Meggie! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You didn't think we were going to leave you alone now. Did you?" Angela asked from behind Meggie.

"Oh girls," I said while embracing them.

I knew then that probably Esme had called them and told what had happened. I was so happy to see my friends there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"Esme called me and told me what happened. And I called Angie," Meggie replied.

"I'm so happy to see you guys," I informed them, "Let's go to the cafeteria to get some coffee."

We sat in the cafeteria and I told them everything that happened. I told them about the call I got about Mike's accident, about rushing to the hospital, him being DUI and the police investigating the case and about not wanting to face my mother-in-law.

"Thank God, he just crashed against a tree," Angie blurted.

"I don't know what the fuck he was thinking of," Meggie added.

"You might not want to know either," Angie said so softly I could barely hear her.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well… he's probably been depressed about you guys separating. Have you considered that maybe it was n_ot_ an accident?" Angie replied.

"Are you implying he was trying to hurt himself on purposed?" Meggie asked perplexed.

"I… umm, uh. No," I said more than shocked at the suggestion.

I hadn't really given much thought to the incident. At first I had been worrying about Mike. Even though we were not together anymore I still cared about the guy. He had been a huge part of my life and I did love him in a brotherly-kind way. After getting to the hospital and knowing that he was alright, I had mostly discarded the issue, just thinking it was just another silly thing Mike had done. I had in my mind blamed it all on the alcohol.

"Dear God," I said after a few minutes. The magnitude of Angie's suggestion was finally sinking in.

Right then, it all fell into place. Eric had seen me with Edward and probably he had told Mike about it. But no, Mike was not capable of something so stupid, was he? I couldn't wrap my thoughts about that one.

Meggie was rubbing my back, while Angie had my hands in hers.

"I'm sorry Bells. I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought you should consider all the possibilities. I should have kept my mouth shut," Angie said.

"No, you're right. It is something to consider, though that doesn't make it true. Maybe it was just that. An accident," Meggie helpfully added.

I felt myself relaxed some and deciding I would not know until I talk to Mike I let it slip for the moment.

"So, what are you going to do about your date tonight?" Angie asked.

"Oh shit," was all I said. I had totally forgotten about my date with Edward. I definitely needed to do some thinking. On that note we left the cafeteria to head back to check on Mike.

We stepped out of the elevator, and walked down the hall only stopping outside Mike's room. I had decided I would not make any assumptions when I heard my mother-in-law's voice inside. I sighed and prepared mentally for another battle. I took a deep breath and then I stepped in.

**End Notes**: Show me some love! In exchange I'll show you a teaser! Also, next chapter is almost ready. It's long and yes, you might get a small lemon. ;-) Feel free to contact me with any questions or doubts. Links & tweeter on my profile.


	10. Chapter 10 A night at the Art Gallery

You might be all surprised to see an update so fast. I'm having more free time nowadays and I'm trying to keep you guys entertained and happy. Also this chapter is the longest so far (double as usual). I will do my best to keep up.

Thanks to my Betas sepideh9 and devilsgenie from Project Team Beta, you guys are the best! You both rock my world!

I do not own Twilight or the characters in it. I do own a pocket Edward though.

Chapter 10 - A night at the Art Gallery

My mother-in-law was sitting on the side of Mike's bed sobbing and caressing her son's face.

"My poor little baby," she said.

The door clicked shut behind me, drawing her full attention toward me.

"Oh thank God. Bella, there you are," she said approaching me.

She hugged me so tight I thought for a moment that I was going to pass out from the lack of air. She let go and put her hands on my shoulders with her arms fully extended to give me an once-over. Her eyebrows frowned, unsatisfied with what she saw before talking again.

"Bella, you're too skinny. Are you eating alright? Is Mike being good to you?" she asked.

I was about to answer when her question sank in. God, being sleepless made me slow. I felt my body stiffen and had to think about how I was going to answer that one. Hadn't Mike talk to his mom? I was sure by her phrasing that she didn't know about our separation. Oh hell, to top it all off I wasn't even sure he would remember a thing when he'd wake up.

Thank God, at that precise moment Mike stirred in his bed stealing her attention from me. He opened his eyes and stared, first at me, then at his mother. He look disconcerted and I didn't know if it was a result of waking up here or a result of temporary memory loss.

I shook my head trying to clear my own thoughts.

"Hello" he said.

I froze on the spot, like a deer caught in the headlights. So much for being an experienced nurse, when it came to personal affairs I couldn't react to save my life.

"Mike, sweetheart?" My mother-in-law asked.

"Mum?" he asked temptatively.

"Yes. Oh God, you gave us quite a scare," she said, relief in her voice.

"Um, and you are?" he said looking at me.

_Oh fuck! _I stared in disbelief.

"Sweetheart, this is your wife, Bella," she hastily answered.

I was about to say we were separated when the gravity of the situation hit me. First, my mother-in-law apparently had no idea we had split. Second, he had no memory of me. How could this be? I was about to go into full panic attack mode when he spoke again.

"Oh right," He shook his head, "I'm sorry. I do remember you. What happened? Everything is a bit blurry."

I relaxed a bit and moved to sit by him on the edge of the bed.

"Mike. You were in an accident. You are in the hospital. What's the last thing you remember?" I asked.

"I, I…" he trailed off. He thought for a minute and then he tried to answer me.

He glanced at me, regret in his eyes. His cheeks blushed and he seemed very interested in the material of his sheets. I knew at that moment he remembered, but this was nor the time nor the place to talk about it.

"I think we should let Carlisle examine you," I said rapidly.

He shot me a thankful look and a shy smile.

I walked to my mother-in-law and encouraged her to go get some coffee. She understood and left, promising to be back in five minutes.

I decided it was not a good time to scorch Mike for not telling his mother about our situation. Instead, I did as I said and went to get Carlisle.

Carlisle examined Mike again. Pleased with the progress he gave some instructions to the nurses and left to let Mike rest and recover.

Before Mike could go back to sleep, my mother-in-law came back and I was only happy to step out.

"I'll leave you guys to catch up," I said quickly heading for the door.

"What happened?" Meggie asked.

"Did you talk to Mike?" Angie asked at the same time.

"My mother-in-law happened, and a bit," I answered.

They both stared at me in confusion. I didn't blame them. I felt like my brain cells were on vacations on a beach in Cancun. I only seemed to get slower by the minute.

"Here's the thing," I continued, "Mike hasn't told her yet and he's still a bit confused. When we got here she was already in his room and when I got in, she acted like nothing ever happened. By the things she asked, I gather he hasn't told her yet about out separation or our living arrangements for that matter," I added.

"You're kidding me," Meggie said.

"Nope, unfortunately she's totally oblivious to our situation. At first Mike seemed to have memory loss, but he was just confused. After Carlisle examined him, I left them to catch up a bit before he went back to sleep. Mike should be the one to tell her, and I'm sure he will when he's ready," I offered.

"Whaaaat?" Mike's mom screeched, stepping out into the hallway. We all stared at her as if she were about to implode.

"Umm, time to run gals," I told them, "I have to be here but there's no need for you to see this."

They looked at each other and then they said in unison, "we'll stay."

"No. It's late and you guys work tomorrow. I can handle this," I reassured them.

"Alright sweetie, but promise you'll call if you need us." Meggie said.

"And we'll be here faster than you can imagine," Angie added.

"Okay, will do," I promised them.

With that, we hugged each other and they left.

Six hours later, I woke up on the very uncomfortable sofa in Mike's room. At least I was able to catch some sleep; I doubted I would have been able to in a shared room. Thank God he had been given a private room, or maybe it was Carlisle's doing.

It had been a stressful, long night. It included a chastisement from Mike's mother for not calling her sooner about our situation which was followed by a sermon, an unhealthy amount of caffeine and Mike's nurses coming in and out of the room to check on him.

Mike's mother came back in the morning to take over, while I went home to shower and catch some more sleep. I woke up at noon, ate something and was about to leave for the hospital when I noticed the light on my answering machine blinking. I pressed the _play_ button and reality hit me.

"Hi Bella. It's Edward. I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be running a little bit late tonight. I'll be at the gallery around seven. I'm looking forward to see you again."

My heart dropped. What was I supposed to do now? I was going to have to cancel and I didn't like that prospect. I had been looking forward to seeing him again, expecting for this date for days, and now this. I dreaded cancelling the date as much as I did telling him the reasons why. _Would he understand? God, I hope he did. I really liked him so very much. What if Tanya got her obnoxious man hands on him?_

The ringing of my mobile brought me up from my thoughts. I checked the caller ID and noticing it was Donna, I answered it.

"Hi D. How are you?" I answered.

"Hey Bells, I'm good. I just heard about Mike," she replied, "How are you doing?"

"I'm tired but okay," I tried to say nonchalantly.

"Oh, come on Bells, I know you better than that. Spill," she pushed.

"Okay, my life officially sucks," I told her and then proceeded to tell her what had transpired.

I retold last night happenings, whined, told her about my date I was going to had to cancel, swore like a sailor and then finally I gave up hope. I failed to share this last thought with her though.

"Bells, it's going to be fine. And anyway, why do _you_ have to take care of Mike? Doesn't he have a mother?" She said.

"Donna I was married to the guy and technically still am. I feel like this is all my fault," I whined some more.

"Bells, enough with the guilt train. What happened is not your fault and it's time you finally get off. Don't make me come there and kick your ass," Donna threatened, "or do you have plans to get back with him?"

"God, no! But what if he did it on purpose? I couldn't live with myself if…" I trailed off.

"Bella, first of all, he's in a hospital, so he should be safe. Second of all, I -" She hesitated.

"Go on D, I can take it," I encouraged her.

"Well, what if he did it on purpose, just to get your attention?" she offered shyly.

This is why I loved my friends, not only were they always there for me, but also they were honest. They sorted through the bullshit and as blunt as they might be sometimes, they were always true and offered me a different perspective when I felt trapped or lost.

We talked a bit more and decided I was going on the date. Donna was right. Donna had put emphasis on the fact that Mike did have a mother, friends and other people to worry about him. Going on a date didn't mean I was going to abandon him when he needed me. She said I needed to continue my life as normal as possible. I shouldn't stop everything in my life because of him. I just needed to rearrange things a little bit. She made me realize that going through a divorce didn't meant I couldn't enjoy and start living my life.

By the time we finished talking I felt only a tiny bit guilty. I pushed my guilt aside and gathered some courage to face my soon-to-be ex-mother-in-law.

* * *

I was at the hospital around one. Mike was stable and there hadn't been any changes in his condition. Carlisle had been still somewhat worried about his concussion, but it had proven to be nothing serious.

Mike had been in a good mood up until he learned that I was not going to stay overnight to watch over him. At that point, he had a tantrum implying I didn't care about him and throwing his dinner all over the room. I didn't know whether to laugh, cry or call the psych ward. He was behaving like a three year old that had been denied his favorite toy. I'd never seen him act like this.

First he had been jealous and demanding to know why I wasn't staying. I had told him that I had personal matters and refused to give him details. Then he had been angry and finally he started sobbing. He said he was sorry and clung to me for dear life. I'd let him.

Why make his life more miserable than it already was? I might not love him anymore but I certainly cared about him. There was no need for him to know I was going out with someone. Though I got a gut feeling he suspected it.

On the positive side of things, the tantrum seemed to exhaust him, and he soon fell asleep leaving me free to leave. I took my cue and quickly went home to get ready for my date.

By the time I was ready the excitement and nervousness had caught up with me and I felt an army of butterflies doing the mambo in my stomach. Still, I had made up my mind and live in the moment. I was going to go there, let things flow naturally and have a great time.

* * *

EPOV

It was seven thirty and Bella was nowhere in sight. I was beginning to worry she had forgotten. Then again I had left her a message. What if she was no longer interested in me_? I thought she liked me. It certainly felt like it on our last date._ I sighed and slump my shoulders.

"Edward are you listening to me?" Jessica asked.

"Erm… yes of course, Jessica," I rushed to answer.

"Then what do you say? Shall we get a drink afterwards?" She asked. Then she approached and whispered in my ear, "I'd like to discuss further _exhibitions_ with you."

It didn't escape me how she put an emphasis on "exhibition." I shuddered and took a step back.

I was about to answer Jessica when I saw Bella come through the door. She was beautiful, even though she was dressed simply. She was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black tank top, black heels and a short black leather jacket. My heart stopped and I felt my stomach tight nervously.

She scanned the room and when she found me, locked eyes with me. Jessica was still talking but I had tuned her out. It was as if all of our surroundings had disappeared and it was only Bella and me in the room. Before I could realize, my feet were walking towards Bella of their own accord.

"Hi stranger," she said softly

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I heard her voice.

"Hi there," I replied, "I thought you had forgotten."

"I'm sorry," she said stepping close to me. She rested her hands on my chest and murmured into my ear, "I promise I'll explain later."

Her lips next to my ear sent pleasant shivers down my spine. I hadn't reacted to someone like this before. Her action was surprising, but welcomed. Even thought we have just met, I felt like I had known her for months.

Her fingers fluttered down my chest and I felt a jolt of electricity at her touch. I could have sworn the lights in the room had spiked for a second there. _Or maybe your lights went off there for a minute or two_.

"You look great, Bella," I complemented her, trying to block Jessica's calls from the crowd.

"Thank you. You look great too," she quickly replied taking a step back and looking over my shoulder.

I followed her gaze and saw Jessica approaching us, calling out my name.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked.

"Yes please," she said taking my hand and leading me toward the bar.

I smiled, realizing Bella was dragging me away from Jessica.

I was going to offered her to go to my office for a private conversation if she needed to vent and to get away from Jessica's claws, but thought better of it. Bella brought me back to reality.

"White wine?" she asked.

"_Anything_ you want Bella." W_here did that come from? _I was surprising myself more and more these days.

Bella's cheeks blushed the cutest shade of pink. I wonder what she might have been thinking. _You're the one that is talking with double meanings and you wonder what she thinks?_ _On the other hand, she did blush._

"So this is your famous gallery," she said, "It's quite close to the hospital, however, I've never been here before."

"Would you like to see it? I mean the gallery. Not that I don't want you to see _it_, but I meant the gallery," I slapped a hand to my mouth. _Oh dear God, shoot me know. What's with the verbal diarrhea today? I can't believe I just said that._ It was my turn to blush now. Somehow, I was very nervous now. I've never been one to say the first thing that crossed through my mind. Apparently I was now.

"I'd love to see the gallery," Bella answered as if I hadn't just said anything embarrassing.

_Thank God for Bella. Note to self: send Bella flowers_._ Find out God's address and send him a thank you note._

I offered her my arm. She took it and we started walking. I walked her through the place showing her some of my favorite pieces. She seemed truly interested and I couldn't suppress the smile on my face. Half the way through Bella excused herself to go to the ladies room and I went to get us more drinks.

If I continued this way I was going to have to get a cab home. We had drank at least 4 glasses of wine and I had no intentions of stopping. I was having such a good time. We had been flirting all night long and I loved every second of it. Time had seized to exist and there was just Bella and me.

As the drinks kept coming Bella had relaxed, loosen up and had started making innuendos herself. At one point we had talked about my career and she had said that I surely had excellent "oral skills" and was a "cunning linguists". Other time she said she was waiting for the right one to fill the hole (in her life) and satisfy her needs.

Bella was sexy and adorable. Best of all was that she was always finding excuses to touch me. I had gone as far as to drop a small canapé on my pants just to have her brush it off. Then she had found some lint on my shirt. The air had been so full of sexual tension I was sure Bella wasn't going to make it out alive.

BPOV

When I entered the place and scanned the room, I found Edward talking to a pretty brunette. I took a few moments to observe the interaction and observe him. I usually waited to meet someone and tried not to judge them, At least not before I met them, but there was something about this woman that I didn't like. Maybe it was the way she was hovering over Edward, or maybe it was her slutty dress. I felt jealous. _No, it couldn't be._ I relaxed remembering my promise to Donna to enjoy the night and tried not to read too much into it.

Donna had been right on the money with her advice. I needed to live my life and enjoy. I was not going to think of the past, instead choosing to focus on enjoying the present. I was going to make most of my night and take full advantage of my time with Edward.

I really liked him. There was something about him that drew me to him like a drug to an addict. He was smart, nice and oh so very sexy. I wanted to feel him, his body against mine, his mouth savoring mine. I remembered our kisses on our previous date and I shivered. He had felt so right, so good. If his kisses were so good I was sure sex with him would be bliss.

I had no idea what this man ever saw in me but I was going to enjoy it while it lasted. I had too much stress with the divorce and Mike being in the hospital and I deserved a break. I took a deep breath, relaxed my shoulders and took a step forward.

After a few minutes, he turned and his eyes found mine. When he locked eyes with me, I forgot my own name.

I had to admire the view before me. He was wearing a black suit, a white button down shirt and to my great delight, no tie. His hair was messed up as usual, which made me want to run my hands through it.

He looked stunning. Well to be fair, he always did. But it never ceased to amaze me how gorgeous he was. I was sure his body was gorgeous too, especially his cock. _Hmmm… I wondered if he had a giant cock. Bella what the fuck? You just got here and you're already thinking of the guy's cock! calm down. Or you're going to make an ass of yourself_.

I shook my head and forced myself to reality.

We greeted each other and when I had the opportunity I ran my placed my hands on his chest and whispered in his ear. I felt a jolt of electricity run between us and throughout my body. The air was charged and if we would have been alone, I'm sure I would have pounced on him.

As soon as I had gotten close enough I had noticed he was indeed trying to escape the brunette's claws. I took it as a sign and dragged him away.

We drank and laugh, walking through the exhibition while Edward showed me his favorite pieces. We talked about everything and anything. We had both made jokes and throw random innuendos, flirting with each other.

We drank at least four glasses of wine each. It was a good thing I had alcoholic culture, otherwise I would have been drunk by now.

When we reached the middle of the exhibition, I saw the bathroom and left him to his thoughts. I took the opportunity to refresh myself, touch-up my make-up and calm my excitement, which was climbing at scary levels. When I was ready I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom.

He was standing in front of a painting with his back to me. I couldn't help but stare at his ass. And what a magnificent ass it was. I groaned and he must have heard me because in that instant he turned to face me.

"Here, I got us a treat," He said while offering me a tall glass with what I assumed was Champagne.

I took the glass and thanked him. He then offered me his arm again and we continued walking and admiring the art. We walked through a door and came to an open, big concrete space. It was dark and empty except for a row at the side of what appeared to be _jail cells? Yup, definitely jail cells. _Each cell door's edge was illuminated with different neon lights.

"This is Ivan Navarro's show. It's called Threshold. Would you like to hear more about it?" Edward asked me.

"Yes. I've never seen anything like it," I replied.

"Yes, Navarro is known for socio-political perspectives. This show is divided in three stages. This one here, Death row, is composed of thirteen aluminum doors with neon lights as you can see," He added.

"Oh. It's interesting. Are those real doors? Where do they lead to? I didn't even realize this place was so big," _okay Bella, shut your trap and let the guy answer!_

"They're all fake expect for one. They're mounted for the exhibition. Here, let me show you," He said and offered me his hand.

We walked to the very last one. He then took a key ring from his pocket and unlocked it. We stepped in and to my surprised there was no door there.

"I thought this was one wasn't fake," I said surprised.

"I said there was a fake one. Not that it was this one. I wanted to give us some privacy," he explained.

I stared into his eyes and saw raw lust in those beautiful green eyes. He took my breath away.

"Edward," I said softly. I placed my hands once more on his chest and continued, "I really like you."

"Bella, you're amazing. Everything about you is interesting. I really like you too," he answered me.

He was stepping closer and I couldn't help by tighten my grip on his chest. He moaned and then he spoke once more.

"I'm sorry Bella but I can't wait anymore," he said and he lowered his mouth to mine.

He kissed me softly first, tasting my lips. His hands were on my waist and caressing my sides up and down. I moved my hands to his neck, softly scrapping the scalp and his hair. He groaned and pulled me closer to him. When he ran his tongue through my lower lips I lost it. Thank God it was dark. I opened my mouth to him and immediately our tongues started battling each other. There was hunger in this kisses, basic raw animalistic need.

He started trailing kisses down my neck, followed by my collarbone. His hands shot to my breast and I had to bite my lip to keep quiet as he squeezed my now very aroused and harden nipples. I grabbed his hair and directed him to my mouth. We were grinding, creating the most delicious friction in all the right places.

I wrapped my right leg over his hip and he pushed me against the side wall. I gasped and moaned as I felt a big bulge against my stomach. _Sweet Jesus! Is that all his? I'm so glad I came here_.

He held my right leg with his hand and stroked my thighs making my knees week with desire. I was soaking wet and pulsing, thrilled to have him this close to me. I wished he would take me right then and there.

There was a small opening on the wall, big enough to fit us both if we were plastered against it. As it turns out, Edward pinned me against it so it was quite hard for anyone to us, unless they would expressly come and stand outside the jail door. Not that I minded at this point.

"Edward," I panted, "You're vibrating."

He lifted his head and stared at me. Then he moved a bit backwards and cursed as his pants vibrated non-stop. He took his mobile from his pocket, stared at the name on the screen and groaned before silencing it.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know what's gotten into me," he said apologetically.

"I don't know if it escaped your notice but I didn't necessarily pushed you away," I said and prayed to the Gods he wouldn't actually regret it.

His phone started vibrating again. He took my hand, lead me out of the cell and once we were out answered.

"Yes Alice," he spoke into the phone.

"I'm at the gallery but I'm busy right now," he continued.

I wondered if he was going to run away from me now. I couldn't help but feel insecure. He was talking on the phone and pacing while he talked. I wondered who this Alice was.

"I'm in the company of a lovely lady called Bella," He winked at me while on the phone still.

"Sure Alice, I'll ask her. Bye," he finished.

He turned again to face me. He gave me a small peck on the lips and took my hand.

"Come on, there's more I want to show you," he said.

I looked into his eyes and I smiled at him. At that moment I knew I was a goner.

_**Note**_: Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the teasers coming! *on my knees* Pretty please with Edwards covered in chocolate on top?


End file.
